Le Journal de Lya Mestlinn
by Ange Devil
Summary: Lya entre pour la première fois à Poudlard. Pourtant, elle a 15 ans et rentre en cinquième année directement. Car Lya Ange Mestlinn cache un lourd, très lourd secret... ATTENTION: Tome 5 revu et corrigé...avec Lya en plus! FIC FINIE mais en cours de "rema
1. Chapitres 1

**Titre : **Le Journal de Lya Mestlinn

**Auteuse : **Ange Devil (alias Mélie)

**Note : Histoire en cours de "rénovation" : je reprends chaque chapitre un par un pour corriger les erreurs.**

* * *

Mon nom est Lya. Je rentre à Poudlard cette année.

**I 1er jour : 1er septembre**

Que dois-je écrire? Bonjour, cher journal? Salut à toi, lecteur, si tu existe? Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on me lise. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache mes secrets. Mais je ne pense pas que j'écrirais ici MON secret. Celui qui fait que j'ai peur de moi-même... peur de mes origines.

Je me contenterais donc de décrire, de détailler mes journées, mes pensées. Rien de plus.

En rentrant dans le Poudlard Express, ce matin, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne savais pas si j'allais me faire des amis. Sur tous les élèves de Poudlard, je ne connaissais qu'un nom: Harry Potter. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de le rencontrer. Je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir.

Je me suis assise dans un compartiment vide. J'avais un peu peur d'aller voir les autres. Comment me recevraient-ils? J'allais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, et je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.

Pourtant, lorsque des élèves passaient devant moi sans me remarquer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer chaque visage, de tenter de deviner chaque nom.

Sur tous ceux là, seuls quatre élèves m'ont rendu mon regard. Trois d'entre eux étaient des préfets. Mais la première ne l'était pas.

Elle est passée devant moi et m'a sourit. Elle a un an de moins que moi, je le sais maintenant, mais je l'avais déjà deviné. Elle a des cheveux roux, des yeux bruns et beaucoup de taches de rousseur. Son sourire m'a réconforté, car c'était le premier que je recevais depuis mon arrivée sur la gare, où m'avaient conduite mes parents adoptifs.  
Les deux suivants sont arrivés juste après. Il y avait une fille aux longs cheveux chatains et un garçon qui ressemblait fortement à la petite fille que j'avais vu plus tôt. Tout deux préfets, ils se rendaient à une sorte de réunion, et, je l'ai appris plus tard, ils sont, comme moi, en cinquième année. En fait, je suis même dans leur maison. En partie.

La jeune fille brune m'a sourit, le garçon roux m'a jeté un regard, et ils ont continué leur chemin.

Le dernier est arrivé peu après. Il est passé devant moi.

Il a des cheveux blonds presque blancs applatis par le gel, un teint pâle, un regard méprisant. Un regard très méprisant, plein de dédain et de dégoût. Un regard qui a changé lorsqu'il a rencontré le mien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, mais cela a cessé lorsqu'un garçon assez corpulent l'a bousculé, lui arrachant un reproche froid. Il a détourné la tête, son regard a reprit tout son mépris, et il est parti.

En le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai compris, je ne sais comment, que nous avons un point commun. Deux, même. J'ignore lesquels.

Je l'ai vu repasser devant moi quelques heures plus tard mais chacun de nous a, je crois, délibérément évité le regard de l'autre.

Puis le train s'est arrêté et mes angoisses sont revenues. J'ai inspiré à fond et suis descendue sur le quai.  
Une vieille sorcière aux cheveux gris coupés court, avec un long menton recourbé, attendait à l'autre bout du quai, et s'est mise à crier:

"Les premières années et..."

Elle hésité un instant, regardant un bout de parchemin dans sa main.

"... les premières années et Lya Mestlinn, par ici, s'il vous plaît!"

Je me suis avancée.

Nous sommes montés dans de grandes barques prêtes à chavirer à tout moment, avant d'entrer dans Poudlard.

Je ne décrirais pas le château: je l'ai sous les yeux.

Nous avons patienté quelques instants dans le hall avant qu'un autre professeur nous fasse entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Je savais que les quatre tables représentent les quatre maisons, et que le Choixpeau magique était censé m'envoyer dans l'une d'elles.

A la table des Griffondors, je vis les deux jeunes filles qui m'avaient tour à tour sourit, la brune et la rousse, ainsi que le garçon roux et un autre que je reconnus. Harry Potter.

Le garçon blond n'était pas à cette table, mais à celle des Serpentards.

Tous les regards étaient tournées vers moi. Etant plutôt grande, je dépassais d'une ou deux têtes les premières années.

Le professeur MacGonagall, la femme qui nous avait fait entrer dans cette pièce, sortit le vieux Choixpeau magique, qui chanta. J'étais tellement angoissée que je ne l'écoutais même pas. J'allais passer dernière, mais je sentais mes jambes trembler.

J'aurais dû écouter la chanson car, sitôt qu'elle fut arrêtée, j'entendis de nombreux murmures. Il avait dit quelque chose d'important, et je n'avais pas écouté.

Les premières années s'asseyèrent un par un sur le tabouret et furent envoyés dans les différentes maisons.  
Après Rose Zeller, desormais à Poufsouffle, ce fut mon tour.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même se leva.

"Chers élèves, j'espère que vous saurez réserver un accueil convenable à Lya Ange Mestlinn, qui ne nous rejoint que pour sa cinquième année."

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, mais surtout des murmures, que je m'empressai d'étouffer en enfonçant le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

"Lya Ange Mestlinn, fit la voix dans ma tête, voici un choix bien difficile. Tu pourrais être envoyée à Serdaigle, car ton intelligence est très grande, mais cela n'irait pas. Non, il faudrait... il faudrait Griffondor, ou Serpentard... mais... les deux te seraient également profitables... dans ce cas, Poufsouffle serait la seule solution, mais... non, cela ne convient vraiment pas. Alors, puisque c'est ainsi..."

Le Choixpeau ouvrit la bouche. Il cria:

"Griffondor..."

J'entendis les applaudissements retentir et levait mes mains vers ma tête pour enlever le Choixpeau.

"... et Serpentard!"

Je me figeais et retins mon souffle. La salle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis fut peu à peu remplie par les murmures venant de partout, même de la table des professeurs.

J'ouvris les yeux et me levais calmement, commençai à marcher, aussi droite que possible, vers les quatre tables, devant lesquelles je m'arrêtais, indécise.

Là encore le silence se fit. Griffondor... ou Serpentard? Je tournais ma tête d'un côté à l'autre. Et se fut la petite fille rousse du train, Ginny, qui se leva et m'invita à la rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Je rejoignis donc les Griffondors.

Comme je l'ai dit, elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley, et elle est bien la soeur de Ron, le garçon roux. Leur amie brune est Hermione Granger, dont les parents sont Moldus, comme mes parents adoptifs.

Plus tard, j'ai rejoint la salle communne de Griffondor et le dortoir, où j'écris.

Demain, j'aurais mes premiers cours, la moitié avec les Griffondors, la moitié avec les Serpentards. Une moitié avec Ron, Harry et Hermione, l'autre avec le garçon blond dont j'ignore le nom.


	2. Chapitre 2

**II 1ers cours:**

2 Septembre

Ma nuit est remplie de cauchemars et je me lève très tôt. C'est ainsi tout le temps, et il n'y a jamais eu d'exception depuis ma naissance, une froide nuit d'hiver.

Levée très tôt, donc, j'attendis plusieurs heures avant de retrouver la Grande Salle.

Lorsque le professeur MacGonagall distribua les emplois du temps, je pû découvrir le mien.

Mon premier cours serait celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec Griffondors ET Serpentards, et il allait durer deux heures. Il serait suivit d'un cours de Métamorphose avec les Griffondors et le professeur MacGonagall, puis d'un cours d'Histoire en compagnie des Serpentards et du professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard.

L'après-midi, j'allais découvrir les Enchantements, mêlée aux Serpentards, pendant une heure, puis la Botanique avec Griffondors et Pouffsouffles, et enfin les Potions avec mes deux classes.

En somme, tout est bien réparti. La seule difficulté est représentée par les cours d'Astronomie : il y en a deux par semaines, un que je partagerai avec les Griffondors, un autre avec les Serpentards.

J'ai trouvé amusant le spectacle de l'arrivée des hiboux qui amènent le courrier. Moi-même, je n'en possède pas, pas plus qu'aucun autre animal. En les voyant, je me suis durant un instant demandée comment les Mestlinn, mes parents adoptifs, allaient m'envoyer du courrier, et comment je leur répondrai. Mais je me suis rapidement persuadée qu'il y a sûrement une Poste aux Hiboux non loin de chez eux, et que je n'aurais qu'à emprunter un oiseau à la volière.

Une magnifique chouette blanche se posa près de Harry, tandis qu'un hibou à l'air malentpoint atterissait devant Ron et Giny dont les frères jumeaux, deux grands garçons plus âgés qui se ressemblent énormément (j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à distinguer Fred de George), n'ont pas tardé à arriver.

Je n'ai pas regardé du côté des Serpentards.

"Wouah! s'est soudain écrié Ron. J'ai rarement vu un emploi du temps aussi rempli!

Au moins, j'ai répliqué en riant, vous n'aurez pas à tenter de vous rappeller avec quelle classe vous allez avoir cours!

N'empêche, grimaça Harry, ça va être une dure journée! Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Métamorphose, Enchantements, Histoire de la Magie, Botanique et enfin Rogue dans toute sa splendeur!

C'est normal! s'est exclamé l'un des jumeaux, Fred, ou peut-être George. Vous êtes en cinquième année!

Ce qui signifie? a demandé Hermione.

Cinquième année année des BUSE! a dit l'autre jumeau."

J'ai appris que les BUSE sont les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, que les jeunes sorciers passent à 15 ans.

D'ailleurs, le professeur Gobbe-Planche nous en a un peu parlé.

A propos de ce professeur, qui nous a accueilli sur le quai hier, j'ai appris qu'il remplace le professeur Hagrid, qui est également garde-chasse de Poudlard. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'avis partagés sur ce dernier. Certains élèves de Griffondors disent qu'il ne leur montre que des choses dangereuses telles que des Hyppogriffes ou des "Scroutts à Pétard" (je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant), et que plusieurs personnes ont déjà été blessées lors de ses cours.

Hermione m'a dit qu'en fait Hagrid n'est pas méchant, mais que pour lui tout ce qui a des griffes, des cornes, des dents et qui crache le feu est "adorable".

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'inquiète par ailleurs à propos de ce professeur Hagrid : il semble qu'il soit leur ami depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Mme MacGonagall nous a également beaucoup parlé des BUSE.

Après son cours, j'ai dû quitter mes amis pour rejoindre la salle du professeur Binns.

J'avais déjà rencontré un fantôme : Ron m'a présenté ce matin à Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, appellé communément "Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête", car à cause d'une décapitation ratée seul un morceau de chair rattache sa tête à son cou. Il est le fantôme de Griffondor.

Peu de places étaient libres. Je me suis assise sur une table à part, mais le professeur Binns m'a rappellée et placée à côté d'une autre élève, une jeune fille de Serpentard nommée Pansy Parkinson.

J'avais remarqué pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que les Serpentards ne me regardaient pas chaleureusement, bien au contraire. Pansy ne m'a pas dit un mot et s'est rapidement retournée pour bavarder avec sa voisine de derrière.

Hermione m'avait prévenue que personne n'écoute jamais le professeur Binns, mais j'étais néanmoins résignée à, comme elle, prendre le plus de notes possibles. J'essayais donc de me concentrer sur la voix monocorde du professeur-fantôme, tout en écrivant sur le bloc-note acheté par mon père adoptif. Un bloc-note Moldu.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir déjeuné en compagnie, comme toujours, de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Giny, je suis allée à la Bibliothèque. Voyant que Mme Pince, qui s'en occupe, avait quelques problèmes avec ses livres, je l'ai aidée, avant de commencer mes devoirs.

Cela a beaucoup surpris Ron et Harry qui, d'après Hermione, attendent toujours le dernier moment pour faire les leurs.

"C'est stratégique, je leur ai expliqué. En les faisant maintenant, je suis sûre de ne pas avoir à les faire plus tard. Ce qui est fait est fait, et le reste du temps est à moi!"

Nous avons bien rit, ce midi.

En cours d'Enchantements, le professeur Flitwick m'a placée à côté d'une dénommée Milicent Mulstrobe, qui ne m'a pas, elle non plus, adressé la parole.

Le cours de Botanique a été plus gai.

J'y ai fait la connaissance d'un très gentil garçon, Neville Longdubat qui, comme lui-même le dit, ne réussit à peu près que dans ce cours.

Le cours a lieu en compagnie des Pouffsouffle. Je me suis alors souvenue que les fils des Mestlinn avaient tous les trois été envoyés à Pouffsouffle... je me suis sentie trembler. J'ai mis du temps à me ressaisir mais, bien heureusement, personne n'a rien remarqué.

Le dernier cours de la journée fut celui du professeur Rogue, le professeur le moins aimé de tous les Griffondors.

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir auprès d'Hermione, il m'a arrêtée.

"Non, Mlle Mestlinn, il ne serait pas une bonne idée de vous placer à côté de Mlle Granger. Mettez-vous plutôt près de M. Malefoy."

J'ignorais qui était ce Malefoy, mais je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard. Et je ne me trompais pas.

Je me retrouvais aux côtés du garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs que j'avait croisé dans le train.

Le professeur Rogue mit au tableau les instructions pour réaliser une potion apparemment compliquée. Je les recopiais sur mon bloc-note.

"Que fais-tu?"

Je sursautais. C'était la première fois qu'un élève de Serpentard m'adressait la parole. Je me tournais vers lui et lui répondis directement.

"Je recopies les instructions sur mon bloc-note. Dès que j'aurais fait quelque chose, je le cocherais. Je serais ainsi pratiquement sûre de ne rien oublier.

Intelligent.

Merci.

Ce n'est pas un bloc-note sorcier, n'est-ce pas?

Non. Moldu. Mon père me l'a offert.

Ton père?

Adoptif. Brian Mestlinn.

Je vois. Puis-je t'en prendre une feuille?"

Je lui en tendis une. A ma grande surprise, il fit comme moi. Puis il reposa sa plume et commença sa potion. Je me tournais aussitôt vers la mienne.

Parler de Brian m'avait fait bizarre. Je venais de me souvenir de l'impression que j'avais eue en les quittant, lui et Sally. L'impression de ne plus jamais devoir les revoir.

Je finis rapidement ma potion, et osait même donner des conseils à mon voisin, qui semblait les accepter volontiers. Nous rendîmes nos travaux et je sortis de la salle.

J'attendais mes amis devant la prote lorsque le garçon blond m'accosta.

"Je suis Drago Malefoy.

Lya Mestlinn."

Il m'adressa un signe de tête et s'éloigna.

Drago Malefoy.

Si les prénoms ont réellement du pouvoir, j'aimerais porter celui-la et être aussi forte que les dragons.


	3. Chapitre 3

**III 1er accrochage avec Umbridge :**

3 septembre.

Les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ont beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Les quatre derniers ne sont pas restés plus d'un an. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

Nouvelle nuit, nouveaux cauchemars, bien qu'ils soient si fréquents qu'ils finissent par se ressembler.

Ce matin encore, il n'y avait pas de lettre pour moi lorsque les hiboux sont entrés dans la Grande Salle.

En guise de farce, l'esprit frappeur Peeves m'a lancé, à la vue de tous les élèves, un seau d'eau sur la tête lorsque j'en suis sortie, provocant ainsi le rire de tous les Serpentards. A leur grande surprise, ainsi qu'à celle du fantôme, j'ai rit moi aussi et dit à Peeves que j'acceptais son cadeau de bienvenue. Cette fois, ce fut au tour des Griffondors, des Pouffsouffle et des Serdaigles de rire.

J'ai fait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. et j'en ai apris une très importante.

J'ai une nouvelle fois aidé Mme Pince. J'ai eu mes premiers cours de Divination. j'ai discuté Botanique avec Neville Longdubat, qui en sait beaucoup. Et j'ai rencontré le professeur Umbridge.

J'ai eu mon premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en fin d'après-midi. Avec les Serpentards.

Je me suis retrouvée seule à une table du premier rang, juste devant le bureau du professeur Umbridge.

Le professeur Umbridge vient du Ministère de la Magie. C'est une vieille sorcière laide et très stricte. Harry a déjà eu quelques problèmes avec elle, et à l'heure où j'écris il est en retenue. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas à quelle point elle est horrible.

Elle a commencé à parler, et j'ai immédiatement sorti mon bloc et écris.

Son regard s'est posé sur mon bureau tandis qu'elle parlait et que j'écrivais. Elle s'est tut, a tendu la main et attrapé mon bloc, qu'elle a brandit en l'air à la vue de tous mes camarades.

"Ai-je demandé des choses semblables à celle-ci dans mon cours?"

Les Serpentards ont ricané, et je me suis sentie rougir malgré moi. Drago Malefoy riait avec eux.

"Êtes-vous au moins capable de prendre des notes?"a-t-elle reprit, avant de lire ce que j'avais écrit à toute ma classe.

"Je vois bien que non."

Les Serpentards ont rit encore une fois, tandis qu'Umbridge (peut-on la qualifier de professeur?) déchirait la page sur laquelle j'avais écrit et la jetait à la poubelle.

"Votre nom?

Lya Mestlinn.

Si vous tenez tant à écrire, Mlle Mestlinn, copiez tout ce que je dis, mot pour mot, sans abréviations. A présent, ouvrez tous vos livres!"

Je m'y attendais. Harry m'avait raconté qu'il n'y aura désormais plus de pratique dans ce cours, et que nous devrons nous contenter de "lire ce satané bouquin".

J'ouvris le mien, lu, et pris des notes. Ce n'était pas, je l'assure, par esprit de provocation. Pourtant, Umbridge, encore une fois, me remarque.

"Il me semble que vous m'ayez mal comprise, Mlle Mestlinn. Je vais vous l'expliquer plus clairement."

Elle prit alors mon bloc-note, le montra à toute la classe, le déchira en deux, puis en quatre, et jeta les restes à la poubelle. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je tenais vraiment à ce bloc-note, dernier cadeau de Brian.

Les Serpentards, derrière moi, riaient aux éclats, tandis que ma honte se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Pourtant, je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Pour cause d'avoir été mis en retenue avec cette femme toute la semaine, Harry va manquer son entraînement de Quidditch vendredi, qui sera consacré à la sélection du nouveau Gardien.

Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en Quidditch, mais il m'a suffit de voir la colère d'Angelina Johnson, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, et l'air deçu d'Harry, pour comprendre ce que cela représente pour eux.

Mais la plupart des Griffondors sont du côté d'Harry. Moi, j'ai souffert des rires des Serpentards, et il m'a semblé qu'une de leurs voix riait bien plus fort que les autres.


	4. Chapitre 4

**IV Un peu de Quidditch:**

6 septembre.

Quelques jours ont passés.

Des jours et des nuits remplis de cauchemars, d'études, de rires en compagnie d'Harry, Hermione, et des Weasley, de cours, ennuyeux lorsque ce furent ceux d'Umbridge et de ricanements de la part des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy ne m'a plus parlé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La matinée a été comme toutes les autres.

Ce midi, je me suis rendue, seule, à la bibliothèque. Je me suis assise et j'ai lu. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde.

Quelqu'un s'est assis en face de moi. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Harry ou Ron, mais en relevant la tête j'ai rencontré des yeux bleux perçants et des cheveux blonds presque blancs applatis par le gel.

"Quoi? j'ai demandé, froide malgré moi.

Si les Serpentards se moquent de toi, c'est parce que tu es une Griffondor.

Je suis aussi à Serpentard.

Mais à Griffondor quand même. Tu manges à leur table, tu dors dans leur dortoir, et tu n'es jamais venu dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Mes vrais amis sont à Griffondor.

Des amis, ça... une Sang-de-Bourbe et un amoureux des Moldus...

Une quoi?

Fille de Moldus.

Et alors?

Ma famille a le sang pur. Je descends d'une longue lignée de sorciers.

Si tu veux dire par là qu'Hermione a du sang impur, tu te trompes. Mes parents adoptifs sont Moldus et c'étaient... ce sont des gens très, très bien.

Et tes vrais parents?"

Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai baissé les yeux. J'ai refermé mon livre, je me suis levée et je suis sortie de la bibliothèque. J'ai dis le mot de passe au portrait, je suis rentrée dans la salle commune, puis dans le dortoir, me suis affalée sur mon lit et ai fondu en larmes.

J'y suis restée jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Ce soir, je suis allée regarder le Quidditch. Hermione est restée dans la salle commune pour terminer ses devoirs, Harry est allée en retenue mais Ron et Giny m'ont accompagné. Ron postulait pour le rôle de Gardien.

Et il a réussit.

Il a été sélectionné, et nous l'avons fêté avec tous les Griffondors, dans notre salle commune.

Harry est sorti tard de sa retenue. Il a parlé un moment avec Hermione, puis nous a rejoint.

7 septembre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione m'ont paru soucieux, ce matin. Apparemment, quelque chose qu'ils ont lu dans les journaux a inquiété, mais il ne m'en ont rien dit.

J'ai assisté à un véritable entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi. Harry et Ron sont montés chacun sur leurs balais et, après un petit échauffement, ils ont fait un match.

Des Serpentards sont venus. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle. Et Drago Malefoy.

Immédiatement, ils se sont moqués de Ron. Je me suis tenue le plus éloignée que possible d'eux, en évitant de les regarder. Mais soudain, l'un d'eux a quitté le groupe et est venu vers moi.

Je pensais que Drago Malefoy allait me lancer une moquerie. Mais il s'est contenté de me demander si je m'y connaissais en Quidditch.

"Non."

Il a tourné la tête vers les autres. Les Serpentards étaient occupés à railler Ron, et les Griffondors ne voyaient que leur match.

Alors, à ma grande surprise, il m'a montré trois personnes parmis ces derniers.

"Ce sont les Poursuiveurs de Griffondors. Ils doivent s'emparer du Souaffle et le faire passer dans ces anneaux pour marquer un maximum de points."

Il a ensuite désigné Ron.

"Le Gardien. Il empêche les adversaires de passer le Souaffle dans les anneaux de son équipe."

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ajoute un commentaire, mais il a tenu sa langue.

"Les Batteurs."

Je regardais Fred et Georges.

"Chargés d'empêcher les Cognards de frapper un membre de leur équipe."

Je suivis quelques instants le mouvement de deux balles, qui semblaient en effet vouloir faire tombre les joueurs de leurs balais.

Je me tournais vers Harry.

"Que fait-il?

C'est l'Attrapeur. Lorsqu'il attrape le Vif d'or, le match prend fin et son équipe remporte cent cinquante points, ce qui assure la victoire.

Le Vif d'or?"

Je remarquais soudain une espèce de balle jaune, qui pouvait ressembler à une étoile filante, du peu que j'en voyais.

" Et il doit l'attraper avant l'Attrapeur adverse?

Oui. Au prochain match, Serpentard contre Griffondor, il devra l'attraper avant moi."

Le match d'entraînement prit fin.

Drago Malefoy a rejoint les Serpentards.

Les Serpentards sont, je crois, beaucoup trop fiers et orgueilleux pour s'excuser. Mais je crois qu'il l'a pourtant fait.

A sa manière.


	5. Chapitre 5

**V Un club contre Umbridge et conséquences :**

4 octobre

Voilà presque un mois que je n'ai rien écrit, car je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il s'est passé tellement de choses..

Tout d'abord, le lundi qui a suivi l'entraînement de Quidditch que j'ai raconté, Umbridge a été nommé "Grand Inspecteur de Poudlard", et a reçu le droit... d'inspecter les classes des autres professeurs!

Ce même lundi, elle se trouvait en Divination pour inspecter la classe du professeur Trelawney. Elle a été horrible! Elle a presque fait pleurer le pauvre professeur, en lui demandant de lui faire une prédiction comme si c'était une chose qui se commandait! Le professeur Trelawney a fait ce qu'elle pouvait, mais il est certain que le résultat n'était pas extrêmement convaicant.

Je sais qu'Hermione ne l'aime pas, tout comme Harry et Ron qui la trouvent ridicule, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié.

De plus, je trouve l'Art de la Divination passionnant et je suis certaine que le professeur Trelawney doit avoir un don, même si il ne se montre pas comme elle le voudrait et même si ses prédictions sont souvent inexactes. J'aimerais possèder moi-même ce don. Pouvoir savoir ce que les gens vont faire avant que les idées de leurs actes leur viennent à l'esprit... un atout dont rêverait toute personne de pouvoir, qui lui permettrait d'agrandir ce pouvoir...

Et tandis que j'écoutais le professeur Flitwiclk, Harry, en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, a de nouveau été mis en retenu par cette horrible femme.

Le lendemain, nous avons retrouvé Umbridge en entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose. Le professeur MacGonagall l'a ignorée pendant tout son cours! Le elle en est sortie dépitée, déçue.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et a posé de nombreuses questions au professeur Gobbe-Planche, surtout à propos de l'absence du professeur Hagrid.

Puis elle a interrogé des élèves, dont Drago Malefoy. J'ai appris qu'il avait été blessé par un Hypogriffe! Mais, d'après Harry, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté les consignes.

Il est vrai qu'il a eu tort, mais être griffé par un Hypogriffe... tout de même...

En fait, je trouve que Harry, Ron, Hermionne et Giny exagère. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours agréable, voire même franchement blessant, mais, même s'il ne le fait que rarement et hors de vue des autres élèves, il est gentil avec moi.

Deux semaines ont passé, durant lesquelles Umbridge n'a cessé d'inspecter les cours.

Et, hier matin, Hermione m'a fait une proposition fortement interessante.

J'ai dû m'arrêter d'écrire pour une certaine raison, dont la proposition d'Hermione est la cause.

Aujourd'hui était le premier week-end à Pré-au-lard.

Hier, Hermione est venue me voir entre deux cours.

"Lya, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Je t'écoute.

Tu n'aimes pas trop Umbridge, n'est-ce pas?"

J'ai rit.

"Non, Hermione, il est certain que je n'aime pas cette femme! Pourquoi?

Comme tu as dû le remarquer, m'a-t-elle dit précipitamment, ses cours sont uniquement des cours technique. Et, sans pratique, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est impensable! Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de..."

Elle baissa la voix.

"...de fonder, en quelque sorte, un club. Des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en plus, pour la pratique.

Et qui serait le professeur?

Harry.

Harry?

Oui. Il est très fort il a...

Je sais ce qu'il a fait, vous me l'avez raconté. Je suis sûr qu'il en est capable.

Bien. Tu participerais?

Bien sûr!

OK. La première rencontre à lieu demain, dans une taverne à Pré-au-lard."

Et j'y suis allée.

Nous étions nombreux: des Pouffsouffle, des Serdaigles, beaucoup de Griffondors... mais aucun Serpentard, à part moi, mais je ne le suis qu'à demi. Cela m'a un peu étonné au départ. Mais les Serpentards n'ont pas de problèmes avec Umbridge... sauf moi.

Harry a parlé de rencontres, d'apprentissages de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous avons signé un papier. A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le premier véritable cours.

5 octobre

Horreur!

Ce matin était affiché au panneau de la salle commune des Griffondors une note, disant que tout club, équipe, rassemblement de plus de trois membres n'est désormais plus autorisé.

Quelqu'un parmis nous nous aurait-il dénoncé?

Hermione m'a certifié que c'était impossible. Je suppose qu'elle a dû jeter un sort sur le papier que nous avons signé... et que si quelqu'un nous avait dénoncé on pourrait facilement le répèrer.

Mais dans ce cas, quelqu'un dans ce pub nous aurait-il entendu?

Nous avons dit tant de choses compromettantes...

La chouette de Harry, Hedwidge, a été attaquée et blessée. Il l'a trouvée devant la fenêtre d'Histoire de la Magie et l'a apportée au professeur Gobbe-Planche.

Je reviens d'un cours de Potion.

C'est en entrant dans ce cours qu'Hermionne m'a appris ce qui est arrivé à Hedwidge.

Le professeur Rogue était en retard.

Drago Malefoy montrait un morceau de parchemin aux Serpentards: il avait obtenu du professeur Umbridge la permission de jouer au Quidditch pour son équipe (j'ai oublié de mentionner que l'interdiction de former des groupes ou des équipes incluait également le Quidditch).

"...il serait interessant de voir comment les Gryffondors vont pouvoir jouer, n'est-ce pas? a-t-il ajouté. Je veux dire, question influence, au niveau du Ministère, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient la moindre chance... d'après les paroles de mon père, ils cherchent un prétexte pour virer Arthur Weasley depuis des années... et quant à Potter... mon père dit que c'est une question de temps avant que le Ministère ne l'enfèrme à Ste Mangouste... apparemment ils ont beaucoup de personnes dont les esprits sont forts perturbés..."

Il a fait une grimace. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part, mais je pense qu'il voulait simplement plaisanter...

Harry n'a pas réagi.

Mais Neville Longdubat s'est jeté sur le Serpentard.

Je suis intervenue, me plaçant entre les deux maisons avant que cela ne dégénère. Harry avait arrêté Neville, mais nous étions à deux doigts de nous battre... enfin, ils étaient à deux doigts de se battre.

Neville a soufflé:

"Ne... plaisante pas... avec... l'hopital Ste Mangouste..."

Et le professeur Rogue est apparu. Chacun a reprit sa place.

Je sais pourquoi Neville a réagi ainsi.

Et... j'ai peur... encore...

...je ne sais pas lequel à fait cela...

...mais j'ai peur...

7 octobre

Avant hier soir, Harry, Hermione et Ron on t été très mysterieux. Ils se sont isolés dans la salle communne.

Harry et Ron ont été très deçu de ne pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, mais cette deception n'a pas duré. En effet, hier, Angelina leur a annoncé qu'elle avait obtenu la permission du professeur MacGonagall, et l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor s'est entraînée durant cette même soirée.

Ce matin, Ginny m'a annoncé avec un grand sourire que Harry a trouvé une salle pour nos entraînements de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'insu d'Umbridge.

Je sais ce que cela implique. Nous allons violer quelques lois, bien sûr, mais cela n'est pas important par rapport à ce que nous allons apprendre.

Mais si Umbridge nous attrappe...

Je ne pense pas qu'elle aie assez de pouvoir pour nous faire renvoyer, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle nous prenne, quand même.

Mais je vais y aller.

8 Octobre

C'était génial. Je n'ai rien appris de vraiment nouveau, mais je me suis amusée.

J'ai suivi Giny, Neville, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil et Dean Thomas, et suis arrivée dans la salle où allait avoir lieu le "cours". Harry, Ron et Hermione y étaient déjà.

Peu après nous arrivèrent deux filles de Serdaigle, dont Harry m'a dit que l'une d'elles s'appellait Cho Chang, suivies de près par Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, les trois Poursuiveuses de Griffondor, de Colin et Dennis Crivey, deux élèves de Quatrième Année à Griffondor, acconpagnés de Ernie Macmillian, Justin flinch Fletchey (tous trois à Griffondor), de deux élèves de Pouffsouffle dont je ne me rappelle plus les noms et de quatre élèves de Serdaigle encore, dont je n'ai retenu le nom que de deux: Zacharias Smith et Michael Corner. Ce dernier est le petit ami de Ginny.

Nous avons élut Harry comme chef et avons trouvé un nom.

Cette dernière tâche n'a pas été facile.Angelina a d'abord propsé la "Ligue Anti-Umbridge", Cho a enchaîné avec "l'Association de Défense", AD pour faire plus court.

Mais Ginny a eu la meilleure idée: toujours l'AD, mais... l"Armée de Dumbledore! Car c'est ce que le Ministère de la Magie redoute le plus.

Tout le monde a accepté ce nom.

Nous sommes l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Nous avons travaillé le Sort d'Expelliarmus. Je le connaissais déjà: Kilian me l'avait appris.

Kilian... cet ami des fils des Mestlinn m'a tout appris sur la magie. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pû rentrer à Poudlard.

Il me manque parfois. Il a été un excellent professeur pour moi. Et, bien qu'il soit un ami des fils Mestlinn, bien qu'il sache qui je suis et dans quelles circonstances je suis née, il m'a toujours aimée, appréciée comme il appréciait ses élèves malgré leur mauvais caractère.

Je ne connais que deux personnes comme lui. Seules ces trois personnes savaient, elles avaient toutes trois des raisons de m'en vouloir, des raisons de me haïr... et ce sont les trois personnes qui m'ont offert le plus d'amour... elles m'ont offert tout l'amour qu'elles avaient a donner, malgré le fait que je sois...

Mais je m'écarte du sujet.

Nous avons donc revu l'Expelliarmus, et nous nous sommes entraînés par groupe de deux. J'étais avec Neville. Il est vraiment un garçon très gentil.

Nous sommes rentrés tard.

Ce matin, j'ai croisé Drago Malefoy.

Je le vois tous les jours, bien sûr, étant donné que la moitié de mes cours se déroulent avec les Serpentards.

Et, durant ces cours, il est comme les autres Serpentards. Il m'ignore. Parfois, ses amis me lancent des moqueries. Je n'y prête pas attention.

Ce matin, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Je me rendais justement à mon cours d'Enchantements, avec les Serpentards.

Il était seul.

"Bonjour, m'a-t-il dit, me faisant sursauter, car je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il m'adresse la parole.

Bonjour.

Tu viens en cours d'Enchantements?

Bien sûr."

C'était une question idiote, mais que pouvait-il demander d'autre?

Il m'a accompagné pendant tout le chemin. Bien sûr, également, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, à moins de prendre un chemin opposé.

Nous n'avons presque rien dit. Nous avons simplement échangé des paroles banales à propos des notes, du temps, de l'automne qui arrivait...

Nous nous rapprochions de la classe de Flitwick.

Quand nous y sommes arrivés, il s'est tourné vers moi, m'a sourit, et est entré dans la classe.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire avant.

Jamais.


	6. Chapitre 6

**VI Premier match de Quidditch :**

23 Octobre 

Je participe activement aux réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Comme il s'est vite avéré que nous ne pouvions trouver un jour précis dans la semaine pour nous retrouver, Hermione nous a distribué à chacun un faux Gallion, ensorcelé, sur lequel nous pouvons lire au fur et à mesure qu'elles sont décidées les dates de nos prochaines réunions.

30 Octobre

Demain aura lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Griffondor contre Serpentard.

Jusqu'ici, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais, ce matin, une discussion avec Drago Malefoy m'a rappellé que mes deux maisons vont s'affronter...

Depuis à peu près trois semaines, depuis qu'il m'a sourit, Drago Malefoy ne m'a plus que peu adressé la parole.

Cependant, ce matin, nous nous sommes croisés dans les couloirs, lui se dirigeant vers la salle du professeur MacGonagall, moi vers celle où je devais avoir Divination, et nous en avons profité pour discuter.

"Alors, je suppose que tu seras avec les Griffondors?"

Cette question m'a laissée abasourdie. Je n'avais pas bien réalisé que les Griffondors allaient affronter les Serpentards, et que j'allais devoir supporter l'un des camps, à défaut de pouvoir me trouver dans deux gradins à la fois.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, absorbée par mes pensées, il a enchaîné.

"Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée pour que les Serpentards cessent de se moquer de toi, mais puisque tu dis que tes "_amis" _sont à Griffondor...

Désolée, mais c'est vrai que...

Je comprends."

Nous nous sommes tus pendant quelques instants.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, ai-je repris. Mais... même si je ne peux me trouver dans les gradins des Serpentards en même temps que dans ceux de Griffondor, rien ne m'empêche de t'applaudir autant que Harry et Ron.

Je pense qu'ils auraient besoin de beaucoup plus de chance et d'encouragements que MOI."

Je n'ai pas protesté. Je sais qu'il déteste ceux qui sont mes amis, et je me suis habituée à ses sarcasmes. Quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas tolèrer ces insultes, que je devrais défendre les Griffondors, mais... par ailleurs, je crois qu'il pourrait en dire beaucoup plus, mais qu'il évite de le faire devant moi.

En fait, j'ai fait pire vis à vis d'Harry et Ron que de ne pas les défendre.

"Je suis sûre en effet que tu es un excellent Attrapeur."

Nous nous sommes séparés pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs.

J'ai retrouvé Drago Malefoy plus tard, en cours de Potion, où il n'a pas cessé de railler Ron, imité par les autres Serpentards. Moi, j'étais juste à côté de lui, mais je n'ai rien pû dire.

31 Octobre

Je me suis levée très tôt, après une nuit de cauchemars.

J'ai attendu quelques heures et suis sortie pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, où j'ai petit-déjeuné.

Bizarrement, je me sentais aussi stressée que si c'était moi qui allait jouer ce match!

En quittant la Grande Salle, j'ai rencontré Drago Malefoy.

Il était seul.

Il portait le manteau vert de Serpentard, ainsi que l'écharpe de cette maison, également verte.

"Bonne chance! lui ai-je dit.

Merci. Mais les Malefoy n'ont pas besoin de chance, ils gagnent naturellement."

Il s'est apprêté à rentrer dans la Grande Salle mais, au dernier moment, il s'est arrêté. Il m'a rejointe, a enlevé son écharpe et me l'a tendue.

"Tu n'as qu'à la porter pendant ce match. Pour m'encourager. Pour encourager les Serpentards. Tu me la rendras ensuite."

Etonnée, j'ai accepté. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il fasse cela.

Il est parti aussitôt.

J'étais là, au milieu du Hall d'entrée, en manteau rouge comme les autres élèves de Griffondor, son écharpe, l'écharpe de Drago Malefoy, entre mes mains.

Un élève est entré.

Alors j'ai mis l'écharpe verte autour de mon cou et suis partie.

Quand Ron est descendu dans la Grande Salle, un peu plus tard, j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait extrêmement tendu.

Il est persuadé d'être un perdant! Persuadé qu'il ne saura jamais attraper le Souaffle convenablement! Et il nous dit ça, à nous, à moi qui ne suis jamais montée sur un balai volant!

D'accord, il n'est pas excellent. Mais il est doué!

Nous avons tenté de le rassurer.

Mais, rien à faire.

En sortant de la Grande Salle avec Hermione, je passais devant la table des Serpentards. Ils portaient tous des badges sur lesquels ont pouvait lire:

_"Weasley est notre roi"_

"Cela ne présente rien de bon, m'a murmuré Hermione."

J'avais le même pressentiment.

Et cela c'est révélé vrai. Plusieurs fois, durant le match, j'ai eu envie de recouvrir totalement l'écharpe de Serpentard avec le manteau de Griffondor. Cela n'aurait rien changé, de toute manière. Personne n'a sû que je la portait. Personne ne l'a remarqué, et je préfère cela.

Je n'aurais pas voulu que les Grifdondors me voient avec une écharpe de Serpentard pendant que ces mêmes Serpentards raillaient Ron.

Nous sommes arrivées dans le stade et nous sommes installées, auprès de Ginny et Neville. Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley, se chargeait du commentaire.

L'équipe des Serpentards arriva la première, chacun de ses membres montés sur un Nimbus 2001, d'après Hermione. Je reconnus les deux amis de Drago Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, Batteurs depuis peu dans l'équipe de Serpentard, chacun tenant à la main une batte. Drago lui-même était devant eux. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru que ses yeux me cherchaient dans les gradins. Mais je me suis sans doute trompée.

Puis l'équipe de Griffondor est arrivée, et j'ai pû applaudir Harry, Ron, Fred et George, ainsi que nos Attrapeuses Angelina, Alicia et Katie.

Angelina et le capitaine de Serpentard, dont le nom est Montague, il me semble, se sont serré la main.

Madame Bibine plaça son sifflet dans sa bouche et siffla le commencement du match. Les balles furent lachées. Harry et Drago s'élevèrent plus haut que les autres. Moi, je levais les yeux. Chose bête, je le compris immédiatement: je ne pouvais pas regarder à la fois les Attrapeurs et les autres joueurs.

Un bref instant, je me suis demandé si les fils des Mestlinn avaient joué au Quidditch. Puis je me suis souvenue des médailles, accrochées dans le bureau de Brian. Le plus jeune jouait au Quidditch. Il voulait même en faire sa carrière. Et tout à été gâché...

Je me suis sentie mal. Mais je me suis ressaisie en reportant mes yeux sur le match.

Eux, les joueurs. Faisant de leur mieux. Grimaçant. Souffrant. Battant. Frappant.

Nous, les supporters. Acclamant. Huant. Criant. Chantant.

Chantant...

_" Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Serpentards chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rat_

_Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera_

_Weasley est notre roi."_

Chanter. Les Serpentards chantaient. Et ce chant, cet hymne affreux, discriminatoire, rabaissant, résonne encore dans mes oreilles.

Nous étions ivres. Mais nous étions lucides.

C'était horrible pour Ron. Et j'étais également à Serpentard... je repensais à l'echarpe de Drago Malefoy. En imaginant ce qui se passerait si les Griffondors, alors que les autres chantaient cette chanson, découvraient soudainement que je portais une des echarpes de Serpentard, je portais ma main à mon cou. Mais le vert de Serpentard était à peine visible, en partie recouvert par le rouge de Griffondor.

"... et Alicia repasse à Angelina!" s'écria Lee.

Je me rendis compte qu'il essayait de couvrir de sa voix les paroles de la chanson.

"Vas-y, maintenant, Angelina... ELLE TIRE ET ELLE... aaaah..."

Je me détachais du match pour suivre mes propres pensées. C'était trop horrible. Les Serpentards, les élèves de Serpentard, les élèves de ma maison, mon autre maison, avaient préparé ce chant odieux, l'avaient écrit, et osaient maintenant le chanter.

Je commençais avec horreur à réaliser dans quelle maison j'étais. En partie. Mais j'y étais, et j'y suis toujours.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi le Choixpeau Magique m'a-t-il placé dans la même maison que ces fourbes, vantards, mauvais, cruels, indifférents à la douleur des autres, qui s'en repaissent même?

Mais au fond de moi, je devinais la réponse. Mais je ne veux pas la voir. Non. Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas. Je veux m'en détacher, me détacher de cette abominable vérité, je ne veux plus en faire partie, je ne veux plus...

"_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit_

_Weasley est notre roi"_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi faut-il que la fatalité me rattrape?

N'ai-je pas assez souffert? N'ai-je pas assez donné?

Pourquoi me poursuit-elle? Pourquoi me poursuit-_ELLE_?

Pourquoi dois-je la ressentir dans chacun de mes actes, dans chacun de mes gestes, dans chacun de mes choix?

N'en serais-je jamais débarassé?

Me suivra-t-elle toute ma vie?

Fatalité...

Les Serpentards chantaient de plus en plus fort.

Au-dessus de nous, je pouvais presque entendre Drago Malefoy rire aux éclats, et j'imaginais Harry dépité et en colère pour Ron.

Harry...Ron...Hermionne...Giny... je les comprenais, en cet instant. Je comprenais leur haine pour les Serpentards, pour Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy qui riait... riait... riait... lui...

Moi-même, je n'étais que colère. Rage. Haine. Envers moi-même.

Tout était ma faute. Tout.

Je n'étais plus moi-même, en cet instant là. Je réalisais soudain que c'était inévitable. Je sentais le passé me rattraper... me rattraper...

Je voulais être hors de lui. Hors de tout.

Mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas effacer cet empreinte qui est gravée en moi. A jamais.

Bientôt, il y eu 20 à 0 pour Serpentard, puis 30 à 0. Hermione me rassura que ce n'était rien, qu'il était toujours temps pour Griffondor d'attrapper le Vif d'Or.

C'était bien Griffondor que je soutenais à présent, et uniquement Griffondor. Je haïssais Serpentard.

Le visage de Drago Malefoy se faufila dans mon esprit.

Drago. Irrésistible poison.

Je l'appelais poison. Mais lui, je ne le haïssais pas.

Non, et je ne le hais toujours pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose me relie à lui. Et c'est pour cela que je le nomme poison. Un venin, une drogue, que je ne peux aimer par devoir et que je ne peux haïr par amour.

Soudain, Griffondor marqua, grâce à Angelina.

Nous perdions 40 à 10, mais nous avions marqués. Je me levais en même temps que les autres Griffondors pour applaudir.

Je vis Harry éviter un Cognard lancé par Crabbe, tournant toujours autour du stade, imité par Drago Malefoy.

Et le chant continuait.

Tout à coup, je remarquais que Harry avait vu quelque chose près des gradins de Serpentard, et il se dirigeait vers eux. Drago Malefoy l'avait également remarqué et filait dans la même direction.

Ils se touchaient presque, leurs bras tendus vers le Vif d'Or... qu'Harry attrappa, touché au même instant par un Cognard.

Griffondor gagnait.

Nous hurlâmes de joie. J'oubliais ma haine, ma colère, emportée par le tourbillon de joie. Victoire. Cris. Bonheur. Harry redescendis et je suivis Hermione pour le rejoindre.

Arrivé en bas, je vis Harry discuter avec Angelina, qui s'inquiètait sans doute de sa santé.

Et Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers eux.

Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit à Harry, mais apparemment Ron, lui, l'a entendu. A vrai dire, je n'ai entendu que la fin de la phrase.

"Tu as aimé mes vers, Potter?"

Ses vers. Il les avait donc écrit. Lui. Le Poison, comme je l'avais en moi-même appellé plus tôt. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune excuse. Rien ne pouvait me faire pardonner cela. Il avait insulté Ron. Lui. Il était la cause de l'état dans lequel j'avais été pendant les dernières minutes de match, cet état où je ne contrôlais plus ma rage, qui me rapprochait tant de... Lui. Et lui seul.

Je l'ai nommé Poison, et non sans tort. Car il m'empoisonne l'esprit, m'empêchant de penser convenablement. Il pourrait commettre les pires horreurs, il pourrait ne plus y avoir d'excuses, d'explications... jamais je ne réussirais à le détester.

Ce m'est impossible.

C'est pourquoi je l'ai nommé Poison. Même si c'est un mauvais mot. Un mauvais mot pour ce mauvais être auquel je me sens liée.

Pendant ce temps, il dit autre chose, et cela ne sembla pas du tout plaire aux jumeaux Weasley. J'entendis Angelina crier.

"Laissez-le!"

Je réalisai qu'ils s'étaient presque jetés sur lui et me précipitais vers eux.

"Laisse-le, Fred, continua Angelina. Il est juste un mauvais perdant...

Mais tu aimes les Weasley, n'est-ce pas, Potter? Tu y passe tes vacances et tout, non?"

J'aurais voulu qu'il se taise. J'aurais voulu qu'il arrête. J'aurais voulu le lui crier, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. J'étais à quelques pas de lui, pourtant. Il n'avait pas vu que j'étais là. J'aurais voulu qu'il me voie. Il se serait peut-être arrêté.

"... mais je suppose que puisque tu es né d'une Moldue, même les Weasley semblent OK..."

Harry rejoignit George, et seuls les efforts combinés d'Angelina, Alicia et Katie purent arrêter Fred.

Moi, je n'ai rien fait. J'étais paralysée, impuissante. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jettent sur Drago et commencent à se battre...

J'ai crié.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGES! NON!"

Il était trop tard. Malefoy était à terre, et Harry lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac.

"Impedimenta!"

Ils se figèrent tous trois.

Madame Bibine arrivait derrière moi.

"Où vous croyez-vous, tous?"

Je me sentis soulagée. Elle avait lancé un Sortilège d'Entrave. A ce que je croyais.

Je remarquais soudain que les regards des autres élèves étaient pour la plupart fixés sur moi.

La voix de Umbridge retentit derrière moi.

"Mlle Mestlinn, suivez...

Moi, coupa le professeur MacGonagall. M. Weasley, M. Potter, vous aussi."

Je ne comprenais pas.

"Professeur...

Suivez-moi, Lya."

Je la suivis. Derrière moi, je vis Drago Malefoy se faire conduire à l'infirmerie par le professeur Rogue. Le regard de Drago croisa le mien quelques secondes. Une lueur d'étonnement s'y trouvait. Le professeur Rogue me fixa également. Mais lui ne semblait pas surpris.

Je ne comprenais pas. Vraiment pas.

Je sentais... quelque chose... rage... j'avais ressenti de la rage, quelques secondes auparavant... de la rage semblable à celle qui m'avait prise à la suite de la chanson des Serpentards... une rage inexplicable, incontrolable... incontrolable... de la tristesse, aussi... un sentiment d'impuissance...

Je suivis le professeur MacGonagall jusqu'à son bureau, ainsi que Georges et Harry. Elle paraissait furieuse contre les deux garçons, mais elle me sourit quand elle se tourna vers moi.

"Entrez! dit-elle sévèrement, tournée vers Harry et Georges. Puis elle prit une voix plus douce. Vous aussi, Lya Mestlinn"

Nous nous asseyâmes. Elle se mit face à mes deux camarades, et explosa litterallement.

Elle leur fit un long sermon et ne se tourna même pas vers moi.

Au bout d'un moment, Umbridge arriva, silencieusement, insinueusement, et s'en mêla.

Durant toute la colère du professeur MacGonagall, je n'avais pas dit un mot. Que pouvais-je dire? Et que pouvais-je encore dire, à cet instant? Si je trouvais que la conduite de Harry et Georges n'était pas très convenable, voire même intolérable (mais celle de Drago ne l'avait-elle pas été?), je ne pouvais supporter de les voir gronder par cet horrible crapaud.

Il y eut une discussion dont je ne me rappelle plus les mots exact, au therme de laquelle elle bannit mes deux amis de l'équipe de Quidditch. Leur interdisant de jouer au Quidditch de toute leur vie.

Je sus me tenir. Je sû ne rien dire. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se

tourne vers moi.

"... quant à vous... je vais vous donner plusieurs semaines de retenue.

Pardon? je sautais de mon siège. Mais... je n'ai rien fait!

Rien fait? _Rien _fait? Sachez que le sortilège que vous avez utilisé peut être très néfaste.

Quel...

Assez. Bien... bonne soirée à vous tous."

Et elle sortit, nous laissant tous quatres atterrés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence glacial, Madame MacGonagall nous fit signe de partir. Je n'osais pas lui poser de question.

Nous rentrâmes à la salle communne où nous attendaient les autres. L'équipe de Quidditch se rassembla à un coin de la pièce. Je me dirigeais vers eux, mais tous semblaient vouloir éviter mon regard. Tous, sauf Ginny. Elle s'avança vers moi.

"Comment vas-tu? me demanda-t-elle.

Bien. Merci. Mais... elle m'a donné trois semaines de retenue consécutives. Je pense que ce sera avec elle. Je... je ne comprends pas... pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela? Je je n'ai rien fait? Elle dit que j'ai lancé un sortilège!

Eh bien?

Quoi?

C'est vrai!

Mais non! protestai-je. De toute manière, personne n'a utilisé de magie, à part Madame Bibinne!

Mais Madame Bibinne n'a rien fait!

Bien sûr que si! Qui... qui aurait lancé le sortilège d'Entrave?"

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Comment... mais... c'est toi!

Moi?

Bien sûr! Tout le monde t'as vu! Tu as sorti ta baguette très rapidement et a hurlé "Impedimenta". Tu as été très rapide, c'est vrai, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, mais on t'a vu quand même.

Mais... je..."

Je tentais de revoir la scène et m'assis sur un fauteuil, atterrée.

"Je...

Tu ne t'en ai pas rendue compte?"

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et ne doutais plus.

"Non.

Ginny! appella Hermionne. Tu viens?"

Elle partit.

J'avais lancé le maléfice d'Entrave sans m'en rendre compte. Je revis toute la scène. Oui, je ne doutais plus à présent. Je l'avais fait. C'était si étrange... Je compris soudain. La rage...

J'avais été prise de rage subite et incontrôlée à deux reprises dans la journée. Que je le veuille ou non, la fatalité... elle me rattrape... mon passé... me rattrappe...

Je restais là longtemps, à réfléchir en regardant le feu.

Puis je montais dans le dortoir.

Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer?

Comment vais-je pouvoir faire?

Comment vais-je pouvoir me contrôler?

Et pourquoi... pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?


	7. Chapitres 7 à 10

VII Le retour de Hagrid: 1er Novembre  
Depuis "l'incident" du Quidditch, les autres élèves, même les Griffondors, ont tendance à me regarder bizarrement. Seuls Harry, Hermione et les Weasley sont toujours les mêmes avec moi. D'abord parce que ce sont mes amis, et ensuite, comme ils me l'ont avoué, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont appris ce sort l'année dernière, afin que ce premier soit prêt à attaquer la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quant à Drago Malefoy, je ne l'ai pas vu. On dit qu'il n'a pas été puni.  
  
2 Novembre  
Ce matin, j'ai eu la surprise de ne pas voir le professeur Gobbe- Planche à la table des professeurs pour le petit déjeuner. A sa place était assis Hagrid, mon professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
Le professeur Hagrid est un demi-géant, à la barbe noire hirsute. En ce moment, on peut le voir avec de nombreuses cicatrices aux visage.  
Il me paraît, bien qu'un peu effrayant pour quiconque n'a jamais vu de demi-géant, relativement sympatique.  
D'ailleurs, le premier geste de Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan lorsqu'ils l'ont vu a été de venir lui serrer la main. Cela m'a définitivement convaincue qu'il ne pouvait être mauvais. Seulement, tout le monde ne regardait pas d'un si bon oeil son retour.  
Mais j'ai eu une autre bonne surprise, si je puis dire.  
J'allais me rendre à mon premier cours de la matinée lorsqu'une voix m'a appellée. Je me suis retournée et Drago Malefoy était derrière moi. "Oui? _ Le professeur Rogue veut te voir. _ Tout de suite? _ Dès que possible. _ D'accord. Merci..."  
Il était déjà parti.  
Je n'y suis pas allée immédiatement.  
Quand je suis entrée dans le cachot, cela sentait le brûlé, signe que certains des derniers élèves à être passé ici avaient fait fondre leur chaudron en ratant leur potion.  
Le professeur Rogue était à son bureau et y écrivait. Il a relevé la tête. "Mademoiselle Mestlinn. Approchez."  
J'ai obéï. "J'ai été quelque peu... surpris par votre comportement, samedi dernier."  
Je n'ai rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il a continué. " Où avez-vous appris ce maléfice? _ C'est Kilian qui me l'a appris, monsieur. _ Puis-je savoir qui est ce Kilian? _ Il était un ami des fils Mestlinn. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à rattrapper quatre années de retard à Poudlard. Il m'a tout appris sur la magie, ou presque. Il avait étudié ici, avant de devenir un instituteur Moldu, alors qu'il aurait pû être un excellent sorcier. Il... il est mort il y a quelques mois. Un élève agressif l'a poignardé. _ Voilà qui est triste."  
Il s'est repenché sur la copie qu'il corrigeait, a raillé d'un trait une réponse et s'est remis à me parler. "Le professeur Umbridge vous a donc donné trois semaines entières de retenues. _Oui, monsieur. _ Vous a-t-elle spécifié où et avec qui elles auraient lieu? _ Non, monsieur, mais je suppose que ce sera avec elle et dans son bureau."  
Et cela me faisait enrager, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas le montrer. A ma grande surprise, il a déclaré: "J'ai parlé au professeur Umbridge. En tant que directeur de Serpentard, qui est votre maison, j'ai obtenu de m'occuper moi-même de ces retenues. Je vous attends donc ce soir, à six heures, ici même. Contentez-vous d'enmener vos affaires de classe. Et ne soyez pas en retard."  
Je ne savais trop quoi dire. "Merci, professeur."  
N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, je parti, sentant dans mon dos son regard scruteur.  
  
3 Novembre  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
Mais, avant cela, je dois raconter un peu ma retenue avec le professeur Rogue.  
Je suis donc arrivée à 18h pile dans les cachots, où il m'attendait. "Avez-vous fait tous vos devoirs, Mademoiselle Mestlinn?"  
Cette question m'a étonnée. "Oui, professeur. _ Dans ce cas, ouvrez votre livre de Potion et faîtes-moi un résumé du chapitre six."  
C'était le chapitre que nous avions étudié la veille.  
Je n'eu pas de mal à faire ce travail, et le présentai bientôt au professeur de Potions. Il le lut rapidement et le mit sur son bureau. "Deux points pour Serpentard, dit-il. Vous pouvez partir."  
Surprise, je rangeai mes affaires et sorti du cachot.  
Je n'étais pas étonné qu'il eu donné ces points à Serpentard, car il avait prit le parti dès le début de l'année d'attribuer la majorité des points que je gagnais à sa propre maison. A la suite de quoi Ron m'a dit que si je devais en perdre il les enlèverait à Gryffondor. Mais cette retenue m'avait paru bien courte: elle n'avait pas duré une heure. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire. Je n'avais presque rien eu à faire.  
En rejoignant la salle communne de Griffondor, je croisais Neville. "Tu ne devais pas être en retenue? m'a-t-il demandé. _ Si, avec le professeur Rogue, mais j'ai terminé. _ Déjà? Avec Rogue? _ Je n'ai eu qu'à faire un résumé. _ La chance... moi, à chaque fois, il me fait nettoyer à fond tous ses chaudrons! _ Vraiment? _ Bien sûr!"  
Cela ne fit que me plonger un peu plus dans la perplexité. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue s'était-il conduit ainsi? Je n'ai rien pour être dans ses bonnes grâce: je suis à Gryffondor, en partie mais j'y suis, je suis amie avec Harry Potter, qu'il déteste...  
Mais assez parlé de cette retenue. Il est arrivé bien plus grave.  
J'ai suivi Harry, Ron et Hermione pour aller en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
Le professeur Hagrid nous attendait devant sa cabane, tenant entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait à une demi-vache morte. Heureusement, il n'y avait nul trace d'Umbridge. Je supposais qu'elle ne comptait pas faire immédiatement son inspection.  
Petit à petit, d'autres élèves arrivèrent.  
Les blessures du professeur Hagrid s'étaient aggravées. Ses coupures semblaient avoir saigné, et je remarquais que la plupart des plaies paraissaient infectées.  
Une fois que nous fûmes tous, Griffondors et Serpentards, arrivés, il prit la parole. "Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons là-bas, car ils préfèrent les endroits sombres."  
Il montrait la forêt interdite. Je n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce "ils" pouvait signifier.  
Nous nous mîmes donc en marche.  
Nous marchâmes quelques minutes. Puis le professeur déposa la demie- vache morte à terre par-terre et se tourna face à nous. La plupart d'entre nous tentaient de se cacher derrière les arbres mais, bien que je soie pleine d'inquiètude, ce n'était pas mon cas. "Approchez, approchez, encouragea le professeur Hagrid. Ils vont être attirés par l'odeur de la viande mais je vais les appeller, comme cela ils sauront que c'est moi."  
Il poussa un cri dont l'echo offert par la forêt sombre ressemblait au cri d'un monstrueux oiseaux. Personne ne rit. J'étais pour moi-même trop effrayée pour pouvoir dire un mot.  
En reculant, je me heurtais à Drago Malefoy, qui semblait egalement effrayé. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les créatures d'Hagrid répondent à son appel en arrivant. Je me tournais alors.  
Une paire d'effrayants yeux blancs émergea des ténèbres, et furent suivi par le visage puis par le corps squelettique d'une grande, noire, horrible créature qui ressemblait à un cheval, mises à part les deux grandes ailes sur son dos. Il fixa la classe de ses yeux quelques secondes, secouant sa longue crinière noire, puis agita sa tête et commença à se rapprocher de la vache morte en avançant sur ses sabots pointus.  
Je regardai Malefoy, mais il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la créature. " Tu ne le vois pas? murmurai-je. _ Voir quoi?"  
J'ecarquillais les yeux.  
La plupart des élèves de la classe avaient des visages incrédules, comme celui de Drago et Ron, qui, plus loin, demandait pourquoi Harry avait arrêté de crier. Harry semblait parfaitement voir la créature, tout comme Neville et un Serpentard dont je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler le nom.  
Alors je su ce que c'était.  
Une seconde créature apparut.  
C'étaient des Sombrals, j'en était certaine à présent. "Bien... qui peut les voir?"  
Harry, Neville et le Serpentard levèrent la main, et je les imitais. "Excusez-moi, intervint Malefoy, mais que sommes nous censés voir, exactement?"  
Le professeur montra pour toute réponse le cadavre de la vache. La classe entière la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, puis la plupart crièrent. Je ne pouvais que très bien imaginer le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : le cadavre de la vache était à présent "ouvert", et du sang coulait sur la terre. J'entendis Malefoy pousser un cri de dégoût. "Qu'est-ce qui fait ça? demanda Parvati Patil. Qu'est-ce qui le mange? _ Des Sombrals, j'ai répondu moi-même."  
Les autres élèves se sont tourné vers moi, ainsi que le professeur. "Bonne réponse, approuva celui-ci. Mais... qui es-tu? _ Je suis Lya Mestlinn. _ Tu as raison, ce sont bien des Thestrals. Cinq points pour... de quelle maison es-tu? _ Griffondor et Serpentard." _Comment..."  
Il réfléchit un instant. "Ah, je vois. Bien, alors nous dirons trois points pour Griffondor et trois points pour Serpent ard. Qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres non?"  
Hermionne leva la main plus rapidement que moi. Elle expliqua que seul les personnes ayant vu la mort pouvaient les voir.  
Umbridge arriva à peu près à ce moment là. Je retenais un frisson de rage. A côté de moi, je vis Drago Malefoy sourire. Il semblait très heureux de cette nouvelle arrivée. Je savais qu'il appreciait Umbridge, comme la plupart des Serpentards, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Maintenant, je cerne mieux la question.  
Le professeur Hagrid l'accueillit joyeusement. Il ne savait probablement pas à qui il avait affaire.  
L'horrible femme demanda ce que nous étudions. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir! Lorsque le professeur tenta de lui expliquer, bredouillant et s'enmêlant dans ses mots, elle parut surprise. Elle inscrit quelque chose sur son bloc note. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'elle écrivait, mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me rapprocher d'elle.  
Drago, plus près d'elle, souriait de plus en plus. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit? demandai-je."  
Il me regarda avec dédain, et je réalisai que je lui avais parlé alors que les Serpentards étaient autour de lui et pouvaient entendre. Pansy Parkinson ricana. "Rejoins les Griffondor, Mestlinn! dit-elle."  
Je l'aurai certainement fait, mais j'ai préféré rester, par bravade.  
Le professeur Hagrid tenta de poursuivre son cours. Umbridge lui signala que les Sombrals sont classés très dangereux par le Ministère de la Magie, ce à quoi il répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Il me semblait maladroit dans ses explications. Le pauvre, je ne pouvais que le plaindre.  
J'entendis, cette fois, le murmure, loin d'être silencieux, d'Umbridge qui écrivait. "Montre... signes... d'enthousiasme... à... l'idée... de... la... violence. _Non! Je voulais dire... un chien vous mordra si vous le battez, n'est-ce pas? Mais les Sombrals ont juste une mauvaise réputation à cause de cette histoire avec la mort... les gens pensent qu'ils sont mauvais, mais ils ne comprennent pas, en fait... _ Je vous en prie, continuez votre cours comme d'habitude. Je vais aller voir les élèves et leur poser des questions."  
Ce disant, elle s'était exprimée en geste en même temps, comme si le pauvre professeur ne comprenait pas l'anglais...  
Elle s'approcha de Pansy Parkinson et lui demanda quelque chose. Et Pansy répondit par quelque chose de méchant pour le pauvre professeur, j'en suis certaine. Je n'ai pas voulu m'approcher d'elles. Je me suis éloignée, au contraire.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Neville. " Vous pouvez voir les Sombrals, Longdubat, n'est-ce pas?"  
Neville aquiesca. Il m'avait dit avoir vu son grand-père mourir. Elle lui posa une autre question, à laquelle il ne sû manifestement pas répondre. Mais elle interpréta sa réponse d'une manière ou d'une autre, car je la vis griffonner sur son bloc. Et, à la tête que faisait Neville, ce n'était pas l'interprétation qu'il avait envisagé.  
Visiblement satisfaite, elle partit, laissant Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson riant, Hermione lançant des regards pleins de colère, Neville regardant confusément le sol et moi ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Je rejoignis Harry, Ron et Hermione. "Je suis surpris que tant de personnes puissent les voir, commenta Ron. Quatre dans une classe...mais toi, Lya, qui as-tu vu mourir?"  
Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, heureusement. Drago Malefoy arrivait. "C'est vrai, Weasley, tu as raison. Tu espère que si tu vois quelque chose de bien tu réussira à mieux attraper le Souaffle? _S'il-te-plaît, laisse-le! m'écriais-je malgré moi. _ Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Mestlinn. _Ignorez-les, souffla Hermione."  
Nous rejoignîmes le château sans rien ajouter d'autre, tandis queles Serpentards derrière nous chantaient leur abominable chant. Weasley est notre roi.  
Je me sentais un peu confuse. Et j'avais mal à la tête.  
Je pense que les Serpentards détestent Hagrid, et que c'est pour cela, en partie, que Malefoy apprecie Umbridge.  
  
VIII Des fêtes, mais surtout des questions: 15 décembre  
Noël approche à grand pas. Les préfets sont appelés pour aider à la décoration du château, surveiller les premières et secondes années et aider Rusard, le concierge, à patrouiller dans les couloirs, et je ne vois plus très souvent Ron et Hermione.  
Mes retenues avec le professeur Rogue se sont terminées il y a quelques semaines. Elles se sont passées exactement pareil chaque soir. Il me demandait si mes devoirs étaient faits. Tous mes devoirs. Si je répondais par l'affirmative, il me donnait un travail sur une leçon du jour de Potion, ou parfois de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Si je répondais par la négative, je les faisais. Lui, pendant ce temps, il corrigeait ses copies. Il arriva une ou deux fois que ce soit ma copie qu'il corrige. Au quel cas il m'appellait, mettait une bonne note à mon devoir sous mes yeux et rajoutait quelques poinst à Serpentard. Souvent, il en rajoutait à la fin de la retenue, quand je lui montrai le travail que j'avais fait. Il ne me retenait pas très longtemps.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ce comportement envers moi, alors que je suis en partie une Gryffondor et que je suis amie avec Harry Potter.  
Hier, je me promenais dans les couloirs lorsqu'une boule de Noël me tomba sur la tête. Je la ramassai et regardai au-dessus de moi. "Désolé! me dit-une voix que je connaissais bien."  
Je souris. "Pas grave."  
Je lui tendis la boule et il redescendit de son échelle. "Comment se passe cette décoration du château? _ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une tâche à confier à un préfet, surtout avec ce maudit esprit frappeur qui défait tout ce que nous faisons. Si mon père savait cela... _ A qui confierais-tu cette tâche, alors?"  
Cette question le freina. "Hum..."  
Je ris de son embarras, et il rit avec moi. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire, auparavant. J'ai beaucoup aimé son rire. "Ton père travaille au Ministère? lui demandais-je, une fois cette accès d'hilarité passé. _ Oui. Il a un poste important, très près du Ministre de la Magie, et il connait bien Dolores Umbridge. A vrai dire, il a beaucoup de relations haut- placées. Le nom des Malefoy est très respecté."  
Il tendit le bras et accrocha la boule qui m'était tombée sur la tête. "Et tes parents... adoptifs? _ Je te l'ai dit, les Mestlinn sont Moldus. Brian était photographe, et Sally l'aidait. A présent, ils sont tous deux à la retraite. _ A la retraite? _ Oui, ils sont plutôt vieux. Quand je suis... née, ils avaient déjà trois fils, et le plus jeune avait à peine dix-huit ans. _ Qui sont ces trois fils? _ Greg, Gary et James. Ils sont morts. Tous les trois. Assassinés... _ Désolé. _ Tu ne savais pas."  
Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, plongés dans nos propres pensées. Je m'efforçais de m'empêcher de revoir encore une fois cette fameuse nuit... pourquoi la revois-je sans-cesse? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle hante mes cauchemars, alors que je n'avais que deux ans? Pourquoi dois-je me souvenir de leur mort? D'abord Greg, puis Gary, puis James... "Tu vas bien? _Hum? Oh, oui, excuse-moi. Je... je vais te laisser, tu dois être très occupé. _Oui, enfin, non, mais... euh, je suis un peu occupé, mais n'hesite pas à revenir. _ D'accord. Alors... à plus tard! _Oui, à plus tard!"  
Je partis, tentant de ne pas me retourner.  
Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Drago Malefoy, même si nous n'avons parlé de rien. J'apprécie ces rares moments où nous pouvons véritablement nous parler.  
  
20 décembre  
Demain, ils partent tous. Hermione va skier, Harry et les Weasley rejoignent les parents de ces-derniers. Je ne sais pas pour Drago Malefoy, mais je pense qu'il va aller chez ses parents.  
  
21 décembre  
Il s'est passé quelque chose, hier soir. Aparemment, Harry et les Wealsey sont parti plus tôt. Ce matin, Hermione était pressée, et m'a simplement dit que leur père avait eu un accident. Puis elle est partie. J'espère que ce n'était rien de grave...  
  
22 décembre  
Il n'y a que très peu de personnes à Poudlard. Je suis seule dans la salle communne de Griffondor.  
  
23 décembre  
Drago Malefoy était là ce matin. A vrai dire, il était là depuis le début. Je l'ai croisé dans la Grande Salle. Il m'a expliqué que son père avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère, et qu'il n'avait par conséquent pas pu le recevoir.  
Moi, je lui ai dit que les Mestlinn étaient partis passer les fêtes chez des amis en France, mais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas emmenée de peur que je m'ennuie.  
Il part demain passer le reste des vacances dans sa famille.  
En attendant, nous avons passé la journée ensemble.  
A midi, il m'a posé une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. "Pourquoi n'es-tu arrivée à Poudlard que cette année?"  
Je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire toute la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas lui répéter ce que m'ont raconté les Mestlinn sur ma naissance, un mois avant la rentrée que je devais faire à Poudlard. Même Dumbledore l'ignore... "Un mois avant ma rentrée à Poudlard, je suis tombée très gravement malade. J'ai failli en mourir, même. J'ai mis un an à me rétablir. L'année suivante, je n'en savais pas assez pour rentrer à Poudlard. Un an après, les Mestlinn ont contacté Kilian, un ancien ami de la famille, qui m'a tout appris. J'étais prête pour entrer en quatrième année, mais j'ai fais une rechute à la maladie qui m'avait frappée à 11 ans."  
Il m'a fixé quelques instants sans rien dire. Se doutait-il que je ne lui ai pas dit toute la vérité? J'ai dit ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, pourtant. Il a reprit la parole et changé de sujet. "Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents vont m'offrir, cette année. Je leur demande un éclair de feu depuis quelques temps, mais ils ne me l'offriront que si j'ai assez de BUSE, je pense. Et toi, que voudrais-tu? _ Je ne sais pas... quoique... peut-être un livre. _ Un livre. _ En fait... pas un livre ordinaire. Je ne sais si cela existe, mais... je souhaiterais un livre qui aie quelque chose d'unique, de particulier, quelque chose qu'aucun autre livre ne possède. Je sais, c'est un peu ridicule, mais... _ Je comprends. Je vois ce que tu veux dire."  
Il m'a sourit. Nous nous sommes levés de table et avons passé le reste de la journée à flâner dans le parc.  
Ce soir, il m'a dit au revoir.  
  
24 décembre  
Je devrais écrire 25 décembre, car il est minuit passé.  
Ma journée a été assez monotone. Je l'ai passé presque entièrement à la bibliothèque. J'étais seule, très seule.  
Le soir, quand je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle, j'ai réalisé à quel point nous étions peu nombreux.  
J'étais la seule Griffondor. A part moi, il y avait trois Poufsouffles, quatre Serdaigles et deux Serpentards.  
Tous les professeurs étaient présents, sauf Umbridge, à mon grand soulagement. Il n'y avait plus qu'une table, compte tenu du petit nombre de personnes.  
Les professeurs ont à peine parlé, sauf le professeur Dumbledore.  
Puis je suis revenue ici.  
  
25 décembre  
Incroyable! Tous ces cadeaux, au pied de mon lit! Ma surprise, lorsque je les ai découverts! Je n'en revenais pas.  
Il y en avait beaucoup, bien que je ne les aie pas comptés.  
Le premier que j'ai ouvert était des Mestlinn, et il était accompagné d'une lettre.  
Il contenait une robe noire.  
Et la lettre disait que c'était la même que celle que portait ma mère, lors de sa deuxième visite, qu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans une vieille boutique magique.  
Pourquoi me l'avaient-ils offert? Je n'en voulais pas.  
La lettre disait d'autre chose, parlait de cette même visite.  
Ils m'ont tout raconté, encore une fois... pourquoi? Ont-ils, comme moi, le sentiment que je ne vais plus les revoir? Est-ce un dernier cadeau d'adieu, un souvenir qu'ils veulent me rappeller, pour que je réalise qui je suis? Je sais qui je suis, j'en ai peur. Je crois qu'ils veulent que je l'accepte... mais je ne le peux pas. Comment puis-je être ce que je suis? Comment puis-je être...  
Le second paquet était très volumineux. C'était un livre moldu, un roman. Une carte d'Hermione m'indiquait qu'elle avait changé de programme et avait passé ses vacances en compagnie de Harry et Ron.  
Le troisième venait de ces derniers, justement. C'était un petit livre sur les animaux fantastique accompagné d'une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.  
Le quatrième était celui de Ginny, qui m'offrait des plumes en sucre.  
Le cinquième était de la part de Neville Longdubat. C'était un livre sur les plantes magiques les plus connues et les plus dangereuses.  
Le sixième venait de Drago Malefoy. C'était un bloc note sorcier, qui corrige lui-même les fautes d'orthographe et transforme les brêves notes en une leçon facile à apprendre.  
Sur la première page, il avait laissé un mot.  
Je n'ai pas très envie de le recopier. Il disait en gros qu'il pensait que cela me ferait plaisir. Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce livre si peu ordinaire dont nous avions parlé, mais que lorsqu'il le trouverait il me l'achèterait. Et, enfin, il me recommandait de faire attention à Umbridge et de tenir ce bloc note hors de sa portée.  
Je ne pense pas que cette journée soit meilleure que les autres.  
  
26 décembre  
J'ai reçu une lettre de Drago Malefoy.  
Il commence par me remercier du gant d'Attrapeur que je lui ai offert, il dit qu'il est superbe.  
Ses parents lui ont acheté deux faucons, rien que pour lui, et l'un d'eux m'a amené cette lettre.  
Il a passé une excellente fête de Noël.  
Son père, d'après lui, a énormément de travail au Ministère, mais s'en sort très, très bien, comme d'habitude. La veille de Noël, ils ont d'ailleurs été invité à un dîner avec Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, où Dolores Umbridge était présente. Ce qui explique son absence au réveillon, ce dont je ne me plains pas.  
Il m'envoie une boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Ce sont mes bonbons préférés, j'ignore s'il les a choisi au hasard ou s'il s'en est souvenu.  
La lettre se termine par: "Réponds-moi, si tu en as le temps. J'espère te revoir bientôt, Drago Malefoy".  
  
IX Retours, désirés ou peu désirés : 3 Janvier  
J'ai répondu à la lettre de Drago le lendemain, lui disant que j'avais apprécié le cadeau qu'il m'avait envoyé et que je trouvais son faucon magnifique.  
Aujourd'hui, tous mes amis reviennent à Poudlard. Ils doivent arriver dans la soirée.  
J'ai hâte de les revoir.  
  
4 Janvier  
Ils sont arrivées hier soir et les cours ont repris ce matin. Ils ont passé de très bonnes vacances malgré l'hospitalisation du père des Weasley à Ste Mangouste. Il aurait été mordu par un serpent. Mais il est sorti avant-hier de l'hopital.  
Harry s'est eclipsé discrètement de la salle communne tout à l'heure. Il a remis à plus tard la réunion de l'AD. Il dit qu'il doit prendre des cours supplémentaires de Potions avec le professeur Rogue. Je suis certaine qu'il ment. Lui, Ron et Hermionne cachent quelque chose. Je ne leur en veux pas. Après tout, moi-même ne suis pas totalement honnête avec eux...  
  
6 Janvier  
Je suis allée à la bibliothèque, ce midi, et j'ai trouvé un livre qui m'a intrigué. J'aidais Mme Pince à ranger quelques livres, lorsqu'elle m'en a donné une pile qui partaient pour la réserve. Je les ai rangés, lorsque un des livres posés sur une étagère a attiré mon regard. Il avait une couverture noire sur laquelle on pouvait lire:  
Histoire de la Legilimency  
Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai été attirée par ce livre. Je l'ai pris en mains et l'ai feuilleté. Je sentais qu'il en émanait un étrange pouvoir. Je ne saurais expliquer comment.  
Mme Pince, s'étonnant de me voir tarder, est entrée dans la Réserve et m'a trouvée, ce livre à la main. "Ce livre n'est pas ordinaire."  
Le son de sa voix m'a fait sursauter. "Excusez-moi madame Pince, je vais le ranger. _ Ce n'est pas grave. Je te prêterais volontiers les livres que tu souhaites lire, car je sais que tu es soigneuse envers eux, mais je ne puis confier les livres de la Réserve à un élève s'il n'a pas d'autorisation spéciale d'un professeur."  
J'ai quitté la Réserve.  
Un peu plus tard, j'ai eu une autre pile de livres à ranger, dont un qui devait aller à la Réserve. J'y suis entrée.  
Et j'ai repris le livre étrange. Il m'attirait inexplicablement, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.  
Malheureusement pour moi, lorsque Mme Pince est arrivée, elle n'était pas seule. "Hem, hem."  
J'ai sursauté encore une fois. Je n'avais pas lu le livre, jusqu'ici, je n'avais fait que le feuilleter, mais je n'en étais pas moins absorbée par cette contemplation.  
J'ai levé la tête, et j'ai vu Mme Pince, accompagnée d'Umbridge. Celle-là venait "inspecter" la bibliothèque. "Madame Pince, que fait cette élève dans la Réserve? _ Veuillez m'excuser... _ Vous ai-je posé une question, Mlle Mestlinn? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est à la bibliothècaire de cette école que je m'adressais. _ J'avais envoyé Lya ranger quelques livres. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. _ Pourtant, elle lisait, Mme Pince. _ Non, je... _ Taisez-vous! Sortez de cette endroit."  
J'obéis à contrecoeur, reposant soigneusement le livre.  
Une fois hors de la Réserve, Umbridge se tourna vers Mme Pince. "Je pense que Mlle Mestlinn n'est pas digne de toute la confiance que vous lui accordez. Un élève ne peut emprunter, lire, ni feuilleter un livre de la Réserve sans l'autorisation d'un professeur. Je ne punirais pas Mlle Mestlinn pour cette fois, mais j'espère que ce sera la dernière."  
Sur ces mots, elle griffonna quelque chose dans son bloc-note et quitta la Bibliothèque.  
Me préparant à partir également, je remarquais alors qu'un personnage avait assisté à toute la scène, bien qu'il fut plongé dans un livre et n'aie rien dit. Le professeur Rogue me fixait de son regard froid.  
  
7 Janvier  
A la fin du cours de Potion, cet après-midi, le professeur Rogue m'a appellé. "Mlle Mestlinn, je souhaiterais vous parler."  
J'ai lancé un regard étonné à mes amis, leur ai fait signe de ne pas m'attendre et l'ai rejoint à son bureau.  
Il avait pris une feuille de parchemin et écrivait quelque chose dessus. Il ne dit rien tout d'abord, continuant à écrire. Puis il signa et me tendit la feuille. "Veuillez donner ceci à Mme Pince de ma part. _ Bien, monsieur. Je le ferais."  
Je n'ai pas lu le parchemin, bien sûr. Je suis allée immediatement à la bibliothèque et l'ai tendu à Mme Pince.  
Elle le lut et se tourna vers moi. "L'avez-vous lu? _ Non, madame.  
Elle m'a alors montré le parchemin. Je fus très étonnée par ce qu'il contenait.  
Je soussigné professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison de Serpentard, confère l'autorisation à Mlle Lya Ange Mestlinn d'emprunter le livre Histoire de la Legilimency aussi longtemps qu'elle le jujera necessaire.  
Je restais un instant sans comprendre. Mme Pince me tira de ma reflexion en se levant elle-même pour aller chercher le livre dans la Réserve et en me le tendant. "Je garde ce parchemin, dit-elle. Bonne lecture! _Merci, balbutiai-je."  
J'allais aussitôt remercier le professeur Rogue, mais ne le trouvais pas dans son bureau. Ce n'est qu'en retournant dans la salle communne de Griffondor que je le croisais. Il ne dit rien lorsque je le remerciais.  
Le livre commence par une définition de la Legilimency. C'est une science qui permet de lire dans les esprits. Elle est opposée à l'Occlumency, qui protège les esprits des agressions de la Legilimency.  
Seuls les sorciers très puissants peuvent pratiquer cet art. Je soupçonne le professeur Dumbledore d'en être capable, car il est véritablement un grand sorcier. Et je pense pouvoir également soupçonner le professeur Rogue. Et, sans aucun doute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort en personne.  
  
X Deuil et terreur: 11 Janvier.  
C'est arrivé. Je le savais. La nuit dernière, les cauchemars ont été encore plus durs que d'habitude. Je m'en doutais. Aussi, je n'ai pas été étonnée, ce matin...  
A présent, nous pouvons tous trembler. C'est arrivé.  
Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre.  
Les Mestlinns sont morts.  
On les a retrouvés au matin. D'après le médecin moldu, ils sont morts de vieillesse. On n'a retrouvé aucun coup, aucune trace sur leurs corps. Je sais, moi, ce qui les a tué.  
Je n'ai pas pleuré sur le coup.  
Une heure plus tard, je sortais du cours d'Enchantements. Harry discutait avec Hermionne. Ils m'ont tendu le journal qu'ils lisaient.  
Dix Mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban se sont échappés. Neuf hommes, une femme. En face de chaque portrait, il y avait une description des crimes des Mangemorts.  
Antonin Dolohov, condamné pour les meurtres brutaux de Gideon et Fabienne Prewett, Algernon Rookwood, condamné pour avoir dévoilé des secrets du Ministère de la Magie à Voldemort...  
Et la dixième... mes yeux se sont attardés sur elle. Longtemps. J'ai senti mes jambes fléchir tandis que je m'affalais par-terre.  
Bellatrix Lestrange. Emprisonnée pour la torture de Frank et Alice Longdubat.  
Je n'ai plus eu aucun doute. J'ai sû qui avait tué les Mestlinn.  
Elle... elle s'est échapée... rien n'aurait pû arriver de pire.  
Elle...  
Mes yeux se sont brouillés et je suis tombée dans les pommes.  
D'après ce que m'ont raconté mes amis, Drago Malefoy, qui n'était pas bien loin, a ricané et est parti. Peu après, le professeur Rogue est apparu, et il le suivait. Le directeur de Serpentard m'a mené à l'infirmerie où je suis revenue à moi.  
Les professeurs étaient très inquiets, sauf Umbridge, persuadée que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour manquer son contrôle.  
Drago Malefoy est venu me voir à l'infirmerie, avant que j'en partes. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit allé chercher lui-même le professeur Rogue.  
Je viens soudainement de me rappeller qu'aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. Mais personne ne le sait.  
Pourquoi faut-il que le jour de mon anniversaire soit un jour de mort?  
Fatalité.  
  
12 Janvier  
J'ai petit-déjeuné à la Grande Salle ce matin, après une nuit remplie de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres, où je voyais sans cesse la mort de mes parents adoptifs.  
Tous mes amis de Griffondor ont demandé de mes nouvelles.  
Je n'ai pas pû regarder Neville en face. Alice et Frank Longdubat sont ses parents, et ils sont à l'hopital de Ste Mangouste à cause de Bellatrix... à cause d'elle... je sais maintenant que c'est elle... je... la...  
Ils étaient tous autour de moi. Finalement, Lee Jordan m'a posé la question qu'ils brûlaient tous de demander. " J'ai entendu dire que tes parents sont morts, c'est vrai?"  
Il y a eu un grand silence autour de moi. "Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai murmuré."  
A ce moment là, j'ai commencé à vraiment réaliser que plus jamais je ne pourrais revoir Brian et Sally, eux qui avaient été si bons pour moi, qui m'avaient recueilli malgré que je... et... c'est à cause de moi... qu'ils sont... morts... à cause de moi...  
Je me suis levée et suis sortie de la Grande Salle discrètement. Je me suis appuyée à un mur et j'ai pleuré. J'ai beaucoup pleuré.  
Une main s'est posé sur mon épaule. Il m'avait suivi, il m'avait vu partir. J'ai levé la tête vers lui. "Mes parents adoptifs, j'ai murmuré, ils sont morts... ils sont vraiment morts... _ Je sais, a répondu Drago Malefoy."  
Il a attendu sans rien dire que mes larmes s'arrêtent de couler. Puis il m'a tendu un Chocogrenouille. La porte de la Grande Salle s'est ouverte, quelqu'un en est sorti. Nous nous sommes séparés.  
La journée s'est déroulée comme n'importe quelle journée ordinaire. Mais j'ai appris que le professeur Hagrid n'avait pas satisfait Umbridge lors de son inspection, et que désormais elle serait présente à tous ses cours, comme à ceux du professeur Trelawney.  
  
19 Janvier  
L'évasion des dix Mangemorts a changé pas mal de chose dans la vie à Poudlard. Certains, comme Susanne Bones, dont l'oncle, la tante et les cousins sont tous morts de l'attaque de l'un des dix évadés, sont complètement bouleversés. Harry est le sujet de nombreux murmures dans les couloirs. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas satisfaits de la version que la Gazette donne de l'évasion d'Azkaban des dix Mangemorts. Dans leur confusion et leur peur, ils se tournent vers la seule autre version: celle que racontent Harry et le professeur Dumbledore depuis le début de l'année. Celle du retour de Voldemort.  
Je crois Harry, bien sûr. Je le sais.  
J'ai peur, moi aussi. Pas de Voldemort, non. Je ne l'ai jamais véritablement craint, même en sachant ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Pas du tout. J'ai peur d'elle... si elle me trouve, si elle apprend que je suis en vie... et elle le sait. Elle le sait forcément. Elle... elle qui les a tués...  
Les professeurs discutent en cachette, à cause du nouveau décret, le numéro vingt-six, je crois. Celui qui dit que les professeurs ont désormais l'interdiction de donner aux élèves des informations qui n'ont pas de rapport avec la matière qu'ils enseignent.  
Les professeurs Hagrid et Trelawney ont bien du mal à enseigner leur matière avec Umbridge sans cesse à les surveiller. Ce doit être épuisant. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à leur place.  
  
20 Janvier  
Harry n'a pas l'air d'aller bien en ce moment. Il a l'air fatigué, même.  
  
23 Janvier  
Je n'en ai pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, mais depuis la mort des Mestlinn mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus bizarre. Celui de cette nuit plus particulièrement.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Il se répète assez souvent depuis que Brian et Sally ont été tués.  
Dans ce cauchemar, je suis deux personnes en même temps. L'une est moi, habillée d'une robe blanche très belle, mes cheveux châtains sont clairs et soigneusements coiffés, attachés sur ma tête grâce à une pince, également blanche. L'autre est également moi, mais ma robe est noire, mes cheveux ont une teinte plus sombres et sont détachés, ils tombent sur mes épaules. Lorsque la première avance, des fleurs poussent là où elle a posé le pied. Autour de la seconde, tout ce qui est vie devient mort: les fleurs fânent, la tere brunit, noircit et devient comme brûlée.  
Les "deux moi" avancent sur une berge, chacune de son côté, mais aucune ne peut voir l'autre.  
Celle à la robe blanche observe l'eau et y voit le reflet de celle à la robe noire. Elle lève la tête et aperçoit Drago Malefoy, qui la regarde d'un air triste. Elle tend la main vers lui, mais il ne bouge pas. Alors elle pleure et reprend sa route.  
A ce moment là, je deviens une troisième personne. Elle est exactement semblable à la "première moi", celle à la robe blanche, identique jusqu'au moindre détail. Mais ses gestes sont différents.  
Une des "moi" à la robe blanche se jette du haut d'une falaise.  
Chute.  
L'autre se plante un poignard dans le coeur.  
Douleur.  
Je tombe.  
Renaissance.  
Du sang s'écoule de la plaie, du sang d'abord blanc, qui s'assombrit pour devenir noir. Et se transforme en la "deuxième moi", celle à la robe noire.  
Mort.  
L'autre, la blanche qui s'est jetée de la falaise, s'écrase sur les rochers.  
Ainsi, je suis bien deux personnes. L'une, à la robe blanche, se suicide après avoir vu Drago Malefoy. L'autre, d'abord en robe blanche, se métamorphose pour adopter la robe noire.  
Mais le rêve ne s'arrête pas là.  
Ecrasée sur les rochers, je lance un dernier regard. Et je vois Drago Malefoy.  
Drago Malefoy, qui se tient auprès de moi et me tend la main, tend la main à la "moi" à la robe noire.  
Et je prends cette main.  
Nous nous éloignons.  
Et le rêve se termine.  
Je crois que, pour l'instant, je suis blanche. Je suis un ange. Peut- être que je vais changer. Peut-être que je vais mourir. Si je change, je serais un démon. Si je meurs, je serais morte. Je dois tuer la moi-blanche pour changer. Je dois tuer une partie de moi. Je dois ne plus être un ange.  
J'espère que j'ai mal compris le rêve. J'espère surtout que ce n'est qu'un rêve. 


	8. Chapitres 11 à 14

XI Saint-Valentin : 29 Janvier  
Je viens d'apprendre que le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard sera celui de la Saint-Valentin.  
  
2 Février  
J'ai rendu ce matin le livre sur la Legilimencie. Je l'ai terminé. J'ai beaucoup appris.  
La Legilimencie est une science puissante, très puissante, et si très rares sont ceux qui la manient, encore plus le sont ceux qui savent bien la manier. De même que pour l'Occlumencie, la science qui protège l'esprit des attaques de la Legilimencie. Mais c'est cette dernière qui m'interesse plus que tout. Ceux qui savent la manier ont entre les mains une force considérable. Ils peuvent sonder les esprits pour savoir si on leur ment ou pas. Les plus forts peuvent même manipuler les pensées...  
J'ai compris en lisant ce livre que je souhaite plus que tout devenir Legilimens. Cela me fascine. Lire les esprits... imposer sa volonté simplement par le contact des yeux...  
Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas normal. Que ce ne devrait pas me fasciner. Cela me fait peur. Peur de finir comme... mais je me dis que ce n'est pas cela. Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Rien.  
  
12 Février  
Après-demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Enfin... pour moi, c'est surtout un week-end à Pré-au-lard. Ron ne peut pas venir, malheureusement: Angelina Johnson a décidé de consacrer leur week-end à un entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
13 Février  
Depuis la mort des Mestlinn, il y a un mois, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler à Drago Malefoy. De plus, le souvenir de mon rêve étrange me gênait. Je n'avais pas envie de l'approcher.  
Ce matin, lui est venu vers moi.  
C'était entre deux cours, je ne me souviens plus lesquels. "Lya?"  
Je me suis retournée. "Bonjour Drago. _Salut. Tu fais quoi, demain?"  
Je fus un peu décontenancée par cette question. Je mis quelques temps avant de répondre.  
Je réfléchissais. Je n'avais pas songé à ce que je comptais faire. Je pensais simplement me promener dans Pré-au-lard. "Je ne sais pas, ai-je répondu. Je n'ai rien prévu. _ Tes amis, tu ne seras pas avec eux?"  
Ron va à son entraînement de Quidditch. Harry sort avec Cho Chang, une fille de Serdaigle qui fait partie de l'AD. Hermione a quelque chose à faire, une interview ou quelque chose comme ça. Giny sort avec Michael Corner. "Non. Ils ont tous... _ Quelque chose de plus important à faire que d'être avec toi? _Oui, enfin, ils vivent leur vie... _ Et toi la tienne? _Oui."  
J'étais de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, sans raison apparente.  
Il continua. "Donc, tu n'as vraiment rien de prévu? _ Non, vraiment rien. _ Alors... ça te dirais de passer la journée avec moi? Juste avec moi?"  
Là, j'étais vraiment étonnée. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis près d'un mois, et il me proposait de passer la Saint-Valentin seule avec lui... je ne savais quoi répondre. "Tu peux refuser."  
Cela me mit encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me poussait à accepter. Une journée, avec Drago Malefoy... je me rendais compte alors qu'il compte plus pour moi que ce que je m'étais imaginée. Et j'acceptais.  
Oui, j'ai accepté.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penseront les Gryffondors s'ils l'apprennent. Je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction des Serpentards dans le même cas. Je n'y ai pas pensé en acceptant, et ce n'est que maintenant que ces questions me viennent à l'esprit. Et encore maintenant, je les écarte.  
Elles ne me paraissent pas avoir d'importance.  
Je me suis rendue compte que je considère Drago Malefoy autrement que les autres, autrement que mes amis, et que cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard.  
J'ai mal à la tête.  
  
14 Février  
Je me suis levée tôt, mais j'ai eu l'impression de mettre plusieurs heures à me préparer. J'ai crû que tout le monde était déjà descendu à la Grande Salle, et pourtant, elle était vide lorsque j'y suis entrée! Je n'avais mis que vingt minutes à m'habiller.  
Je suis remontée et j'ai lu.  
J'ai attendu encore une ou deux heure avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps: je n'en avais plus conscience.  
J'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis de Griffondor. De temps en temps, je tournais la tête en direction de la table de Serpentard. A chaque fois, je rencontrais deux yeux gris qui m'observaient. Je souriais furtivement à celui auquels ils appartenaient, puis reprenais ma conversation avec Harry, Ron, Hermionne et Giny.  
Quand j'ai descendu les marches de l'escalier du Hall d'Entrée, il m'attendait, appuyé à la rembarde.  
Il portait l'uniforme vert des Serpentards. Et il me souriait.  
Moi, j'avais decidé de ne mettre aucun des deux uniformes, ni le vert, ni le rouge. J'avais opté pour une robe de sorcier mauve. Un court instant mon regard s'était attardé sur la robe noire au long col et aux longues manches, si belle, la robe envoyée par les Mestlinn, la robe de ma mère...  
Je l'ai suivi. Nous avons marché jusqu'à Pré-au-lard sans dire un mot.  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire.  
Lui non plus.  
Je ne savais même pas quoi penser.  
Nous n'avons rencontré personne, bien heureusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'auraient pensé les Griffondors, ni les Serpentards, s'ils nous avaient rencontré à ce moment. Ou à un autre.  
Arrivé à Pré-au-lard, il a enfin élevé la voix. " Tu t'y fais?"  
Je n'avais pas à demander à quoi il faisait référence. " Tant bien que mal. C'est bizarre, de penser que je ne les reverrais plus... la dernière fois que je les ai vu, c'était sur le quai 9 3/4. Je les ai embrassé, suis montée dans ce train. Et le pire... c'est que je savais que je ne les reverrais plus. Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne voulais pas le croire."  
Il m'écoutait attentivement, sans rien dire. " Ils ont été très gentil avec moi. Même s'ils étaient des Moldus, même si ce n'étaient que mes parents adoptifs, je les ai toujours adoré. Et eux m'adoraient. Alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire. Au contraire. Ils auraient dû me détester. Me haïr. Ils auraient dû me maudire. Ils auraient dû me tuer, à peine arrivée entre leurs mains. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. ils m'ont chéri. Leurs fils jouaient avec moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie deux ans. Et même après... même après... ils ne m'ont pas détesté, pas haï, même après la mort de Greg, Garry et James. Ils m'ont soignée quand je suis tombé malade. Ils ne m'ont même pas menti. Ils m'ont envoyée à Poudlard. Ils auraient dû m'abandonner dès le départ. Et maintenant ils sont mort. Et moi je suis toujours vivante."  
Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la seule à parler depuis un certain temps. "Désolée. _ Non."  
Il a fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il m'a pris la main, à ma grande surprise. Et j'ai laissé ma main dans la sienne, à ma grande surprise.  
Je me suis sentie soulagée d'un poids énorme. J'avais parlé à quelqu'un. Mais je sentais également, au fond de moi, qu'il y a d'autre choses à dire, d'autres poids dont je peux me soulager en parlant, d'autres secrets à réveler... mais je ne veux pas en parler. Surtout pas à Drago. Comment me jugerait-il?  
Nous sommes entrés dans la confiserie Honeydukes, toujours main dans la main.  
Main dans la main...  
Nous regardâmes les bonbons sur les étagères. Enfin, il les regardait. Et je le regardait.  
Je me sentais bien.  
Main dans la main...  
Je commençais à réaliser ce que ce geste signifiait.  
Je tentais de me résonner. Il voulait simplement me réconforter.  
Drago Malefoy? Me réconforter? Lui? Moi? Un Serpentard? Une "à-moitié- Gryffondor"?  
Absurde.  
Mais réel.  
Et moins absurde que ce que je pouvais imaginer...  
Je tournais la tête et tentais de penser à autre chose. Aux bonbons.  
Mais sentir ma main dans la sienne...  
Lui. Moi. Drago Malefoy. Lya Mestlinn.  
Qu'y avait-il de si improbable, de si anormal? N'a-t-on pas le droit de s'aimer?  
Aimer...  
Je me resonnais alors que je me sentais perdre les pédales.  
Nous sortîmes de la confiserie, les poches à la fois plus et moins remplies.  
Je commençais à envisager une autre tournure. Un autre chemin. Une autre possibilité. Plus réelle. Et qui serait la vraie.  
Lorsqu'un élève de Poudlard se présenterait devant nous, Drago lâcherait brutalement ma main. Pour ne pas la reprendre.  
Je redoutais cet instant, mais je savais qu'il arriverait forcément. Je m'empêchais de serrer plus fort sa main pour l'empêcher de lâcher la mienne...  
Bien entendu, cela arriva. Un couple d'élèves de Pouffsouffle arriva droit devant nous. Ils étaient également main dans la main.  
Je tournais la tête vers Drago alors que je les sentais approcher. Il me rendit mon regard.  
Il lâcha ma main.  
En moi-même, je me sermonnais. J'avais perdu les pédales, en imaginant que Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpentard, puisse être amoureux de moi, Lya Mestlinn, élève ni vraiment Serpentard, ni vraiment Gryffondor. Il avait peut-être simplement eu pitié de moi. Ou voulut m'empêcher de pleurer plus. M'empêcher de lui faire honte. Ou simplement voulut ne pas avoir la honte d'être seul pour la Saint-Valentin, seul à rentrer dans une boutique, et voulut me faire passer pour sa petite amie. Oui, c'était probable. Evident, même. Surtout venant de sa part. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, dès le moment où il m'avait proposé de passer la journée avec lui. C'était tellement évident...  
Mais je me trompais sur tous les points, bien heureusement. Une fois le couple passé, Drago se tourna vers moi. "Où veux-tu aller? _ Je ne sais pas. _ Moi non plus."  
Il se mit à rire et je l'imitais. Je commençais à reprendre espoir. Ce n'étaient que quelques paroles et un rire, pas grand chose en fait, mais une lueur de joie s'allumait dans ma tristesse. "On se promène? proposa-t-il. _Où? _ Je ne sais pas. N'importe où. _ D'accord."  
Il me tendit la main, et je la pris. J'avais eu tort. Tort. Heureusement. Et il tenait à nouveau ma main.  
Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse inimaginable. Les heures semblaient durer des secondes. Nous nous sommes promenés dans Pré-au-lard, observant les vitrines, entrant dans quelques boutiques.  
Oui, c'était bien réel. Moi et lui. Lya Mestlinn et Drago Malefoy.  
Mais, lorsqu'un élève de Poudlard s'approchait, nous nous écartions l'un de l'autre.  
Je le comprends. En fait, moi aussi je souhaitais qu'il en soit ainsi. Ne pas avoir à souffrir des moqueries des autres... mais le prix à payer est assez cher. Celui de devoir faire toujours attention.  
Nous nous sommes séparés à proximité de Poudlard.  
Nous n'avions discuté que de tout et de rien, jusqu'à présent.  
D'école. De profs. De jeux. De Quidditch. La discussion normale entre deux élèves de Poudlard.  
Il serrait mes mains dans les siennes. La journée a passé vite. Moi, je pensais à quelque chose de drôle. Dans les livres Moldus, le moment de la séparation entre les deux amoureux est toujours semblable. Un véritable cliché. J'en ai lu pas mal. Je les trouvais ennuyeux, sans interêts, je ne comprenais pas. Et à présent je me retrouvais à cette place... on dit des choses bêtes parce qu'on ne sait pas qui dire... on se quitte finalement...  
Nous, nous ne faisions cependant que nous regarder dans les yeux. Un long regard, comme si chacun avait voulu apprendre par coeur les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à pouvoir les réciter, les yeux fermés, justement.  
Finalement... "A demain, Drago. _Oui. A demain."  
Je me retournais pour partir vite, pour ne pas être à nouveau captivée par son regard... "Lya..."  
Il m'appelait. Je ne répondis pas. La suite était trop prévisible. Je partis.  
Trop prévisible. Il ne pouvait me dire que deux choses. Qu'il m'aimait. Ou que tout n'avait été que du bluff. Une farce. Qu'il s'était bien moqué de moi.  
Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je veux conserver pour toujours ce souvenir, ce souvenir si iréel, celui d'un rêve, celui de moi et Drago...  
  
XII Le Chicaneur : 16 février  
Tout c'est passé comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mes cauchemars ont été plus horribles les uns que les autres; dimanche, je suis restée avec les Gryffondors. Même si je le cache, mes journées sont, étrangement, de plus en plus affreuses. Je me sens extrêmement triste, comme affligée d'une peine que je ne peux décrire, car je ne la comprends pas moi-même. Chaque heure semble durer des siècles. A plusieurs reprises durant cette journée, une colère incompréhensible et sans raison m'a envahie.  
J'écris comme s'ils s'étaient déroulés plusieurs jours, mais un seul me sépare vraiment de la Saint-Valentin.  
Je ne me comprends plus. Je suis perdue. Totalement perdue. Sans raison. Prise de rage soudaines que je cache à mes amis. J'ai l'impression que mes origines me rattrapent après tout ce que j'ai fait pour les éloigner.  
Perdue...  
Je ne peux espèrer aucune aide. Mes amis ignorent tout de mon amitié avec lui, avec Drago, ils ignorent tout de ce qui s'est passé samedi.  
Tout c'est passé comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... et, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre... ça me fait mal... cette indifférence... ces sarcasmes quotidiens entre mes deux maisons qui me deviennent plus insupportables encore qu'avant... l'impression d'être déchirée... entre deux camps... le camps de mes amis et le camps de Drago... un réel et l'autre imaginaire, inaccessible... j'aime Drago... mais lui... je ne sais pas... il est si bizarre... aussi bizarre que je dois le leur paraître... même si je fais de mon mieux pour cacher mes colères, pour les empêcher... mes origines me rattrapent, et je ne le veux pas...  
Je m'embrouille... Drago, les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, Drago, mes colères, Drago, l'indifférence, Drago, les sarcasmes, l'amour, Drago, Drago étrange, moi étrange, M ou N, aime ou haine, moi je l'aime, mais lui...?  
J'ai mal à la tête. Très mal à la tête. Tout s'embrouille. J'ai mal à la tête. Drago. Aime. Haine. Mal. A la tête. Le fil, retrouver le fil de mes pensées. Mal à la tête. Serpentards. Gryffondors. Ron, Harry, Hermione. Hermione...  
Hermione m'a dit hier que, juste après son rendez-vous avec Cho, Harry a eut une interview avec la journaliste Rita Skeeter, à propos du retour de Voldemort.  
Ce matin, nous avons reçu l'article fin prêt, rédigé dans le journal que dirige le père de Luna Lovegood, et nous avons également reçu le courrier des premiers lecteurs. Les avis sont partagés. Je ne m'attarderais pas à les commenter, bien que j'ai lu plusieurs des lettres pour aider mes amis.  
Malheureusement, Umbridge nous a repérés, confisqué l'article avant que je puisse le lire et interdit à tout élève de se procurer une copie de ce journal.  
  
6 mars  
Je l'ai enfin lu.  
Un veritable trafic s'est organisé dans les couloirs. Umbridge n'a pas été bien maline: en prohibant la possession du Quibbler, elle a en quelque sorte poussé les élèves à l'acheter, rien que par curiosité.  
Giny a réussi à m'en procurer un exemplaire. Cachées dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, elle faisant le guet, moi lisant, nous discutions au fur et à mesure que je découvrais l'interview de mon ami Harry Potter.  
Il y citait tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait reconnus.  
Un nom attira mon attention. " Lucius Malefoy? _ Qu'y a-t-il, Lya? Tu es étonnée? _ C'est quelqu'un de très respectable, il travaille au Ministère, comme ton père! _ Qui t'a dit que c'est quelqu'un de bien?"  
Je baissais les yeux, confuse, me rendant soudain compte de ce que j'avais dit. "Drago Malefoy. _ Lui? Et tu le crois, plutôt que de croire Harry? _ Je ne pensais pas... et c'est son père, non? _ Malefoy est un menteur! Il hait les Moldus, les enfants de Moldus et tous ceux qui ne sont pas "de sang pur"! Tu devrais le haïr, surtout vu comment il se moque de toi! _ Je ne le connais pas assez pour le haïr. _ Apparemment, non, tu ne le connais pas beaucoup! _ Ne te fâche pas, Giny. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas mettre en doute les paroles de Harry. J'étais étonnée... comment puis-je savoir, quand quelqu'un me dit quelque chose, si je puis le croire ou pas?"  
Elle soupira. " Je ne suis pas en colère, Lya, je te comprends même très bien. C'est vrai que c'est ta première année ici, que tu ne connaissais personne à ton arrivée, et c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire, ni à qui se confier. Moi, j'ai fait des bétîses, à mon arrivée ici. D'énormes bétîses. J'ai mis tout le monde en danger. Alors je te comprends. Mais Malefoy nous a fait beaucoup de mal, comme sa famille, et il fait du mal à tout le monde. _ Je ne savais pas. J'ignore tout ce qu'il vous a fait."  
Et elle me le dit.  
Dresser la liste des méfaits de la famille Malefoy serait un challenge considérable.  
J'ai été stupide. Incroyablement stupide.  
Je ne le connais pas assez pour le haïr. Mais je ne le connais pas non plus assez pour l'aimer.  
Incroyablement stupide.  
Pourtant...  
Non, pas de pourtant. Mon mal de tête est en train de me reprendre, je le sens, il ne faut pas que je m'embrouille.  
Pas de pourtant.  
Incroyablement stupide.  
  
9 mars  
J'écris tard, car il vient de se passer quelque chose d'important.  
Le professeur Trelawney a été renvoyé par Umbridge et remplacé par un centaure!  
  
11 mars  
Le professeur Firenze, remplaçant du professeur Trelawney, nous a donné son premier cours. Il base la divination sur l'étude des astres.  
Mes maux de têtes continuent, mais ils se sont un peu atténués depuis que j'ai cessé de rêver à des choses impossibles.  
Drago Malefoy a tenté de m'adresser la parole. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je me suis enfuie.  
Je suis perdue, de plus en plus perdue au fil des jours. Mes brusques colères surviennent désormais moins souvent, mais la tristesse est toujours là.  
  
7 avril  
Catastrophe! Tout va de mal en pis. Et le pire est arrivé.  
Nous avons été découverts!  
Mais je vais trop vite.  
Tout à l'heure, j'étais avec mes amis de l'Armée de Dumbledore, dans la salle où nous nous exerçons à pratiquer la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lorsqu'un elfe de maison est arrivé. Il a dit quelque chose à Harry, qui nous a crié de courir.  
Umbridge arrivait.  
Il y a eut un énorme brouhaha, une panique que nous partagions tous. Nous étions découvert. A présent, une seule chose importait pour nous tous: la fuite.  
Je me suis mise à courir avec les autres. Personne ne savait où aller. La panique empira lorsque nous réalisâmes que nous étions poursuivis. En effet, je vis des élèves de Serpentard, manifestement à notre recherche.  
Je fus bousculée et me retrouvais bientôt seule dans un couloir. Je décidais de fuir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Je me mis à courir et... rentrais dans Drago Malefoy. Je n'avais pas le moindre doute: il nous cherchait également. Je l'avais vu parmis les Serpentards. Je pensais qu'il me conduirait jusqu'à Umbridge. J'étais perdue. "Lya?"  
Je reculais. Mais il m'avait trouvée, il pourrait dire à Umbridge que j'y étais...  
J'entendis une voix et des pas qui s'approchaient. J'étais apeurée.  
Si Umbridge en personne me trouvait, où si on m'amenait à elle, je serais renvoyée de Poudlard et je n'aurais nulle part où aller...  
Drago me prit brutalement par la main et me poussa dans le couloir suivant. "Vite! Va te cacher!"  
Je lui lançais un regard de gratitude et me dirigeais vers le chemin menant à la salle communne des Gryffondors. "Non! Ils vous y attendent! Chez les Serpentards!"  
Je courais dans l'autre direction. M'éloignant, je l'entendis crier à Umbridge qui s'approchait qu'il n'y avait rien de ce côté.  
Je commençais à réaliser qu'il m'avait aidé.  
Mais je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire pour autant.  
Même si j'allais à la salle communne des Serpentards, il suffirait qu'on me trouve pour que tout soit fichu...  
Mais on ne me trouva pas.  
J'attendis ce qui me parut être plusieurs heures, apeurée, chez les Serpentards avant de tenter de rejoindre les Gryffondors. J'y réussis sans le moindre problème.  
Dans notre salle communne, je retrouvais certains membres de l'AD. Ginny vint vers moi, pleurant presque. " Ils ne nous ont pas attrappé. Mais ils ont eu Harry, et la liste avec nos noms. Dumbledore... Dumbledore a été renvoyé. _ Ils l'ont attrappé? _ Non. Ils sont enfuit; et cette vieille face de crapaud est notre nouvelle directrice."  
Je fus attérée. Umbridge, directrice...  
  
8 avril  
Il fallait que je le remercie.  
Après tout, il m'avait aidé.  
Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que Giny m'avait dit... son père est un Mangemort... et je me sentais mal... à l'idée... de lui parler...  
J'ai d'autant plus hésité que...  
Mais je m'égare. Autant raconter l'histoire du début jusqu'à la fin.  
Alors que nous discutions de la "promotion" d'Umbridge, dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy est venu vers nous avec un air narquois qu'il affiche de plus en plus ces temps-ci.  
Lui et quelques autres Serpentards ont obtenu, grâce à Umbridge, le rôle de "brigade inquisitoriale", avec le droit d'enlever des points aux élèves et de les punir, un peu comme des préfets, mais avec plus de pouvoirs.  
Il s'est donc avancé vers nous et a enlevé plusieurs points à Griffondor, pour des raisons diverses: parce qu'Hermionne est une "Sang-de- Bourbe", parce qu'il n'aime pas Harry... moi, il m'a enlevé cinq points, parce que je suis à Gryffondor, et ajouté cinq à Serpentard parce que je fais partie de cette maison.  
Voilà entre autres pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas lui parler.  
Mais j'en ai cependant eu l'occasion en cours de Potions. Il est toujours à côté de moi, même si, depuis la Saint Valentin, j'ai fait comme si je l'ignorais. " Merci, pour hier soir."  
Il n'a d'abord rien dit, continuant de faire sa potion. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi. " Cette nuit, vers onze heures, peux-tu me rejoindre devant la porte de la Grande Salle? _ Rusard... _ Ne t'inquiète pas. _ D'accord. "  
J'ignore pourquoi j'ai accepté. Mais je me dis que c'était inévitable. Tôt ou tard, nous aurions dû nous parler. Tôt ou tard, je me serais confrontée à lui.  
Je me dis que je vais apprendre la vérité.  
Mais une autre pensée m'effleure. Son père est un Mangemort... pourra- t-il comprendre qui est ma mère? Pourrais-je dire, enfin, la vérité, et la révèler à celui qui m'est le plus cher?  
  
XIII: Révélations et BUSE : 8 avril  
Cela ne s'est pas passé comme il l'aurait fallu. Fred et George se rebellent, en ce moment. Ils ont fait apparaître des sortes de feu d'artifices qui ont explosé dans tous les couloirs, et avec toute l'agitation qui s'en est suivie, je n'ai pas pû retrouver Drago.  
Cela repousse notre discussion.  
Je crois qu'il part chez ses parents durant les vacances de Pâques...  
... et, Rusard suspectant tout le monde, je ne doute pas qu'il emploiera la "Brigade Inquisitoriale" pour faire des tours de garde dans tout le château, dès la rentrée, et même avant.  
  
20 avril  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un entretien avec Umbridge et les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall, directeurs des maisons de Serpentard et Gryffondor. A propos de mes projets de carrière. Je n'en ai réellement envisagé aucun.  
J'ai dit que je me verrais bien en professeur à Poudlard. " Et en quelle matière? a demandé Umbridge. _ Je ne sais pas exactement, madame. Peut-être en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal..."  
J'ai dit ça uniquement pour voir sa tête. Je ne fus pas déçue. "Pardon? _ Ou de Potions. _ En ce qui concerne ma matière, vous pouvez toujours rêver, Mademoiselle Mestlinn. Vos notes sont... _ Acceptables, a coupé le professeur MacGonagall, le nez dans ses fiches. _ Minables! En tout cas, pas suffisante. _ Puis-je me permettre de signaler, Dolores, que si vous mettez de mauvaises notes à Lya, c'est parce que vous lui enlevez trois points à chaque détail oublié? Ou parce qu'elle a fait des phrases alors que vous ne l'aviez pas précisé? _ Tous les détails sont importants, dans cette matière! _ Comme le fait de préciser les différentes couleurs que peuvent prendre les fées? _ Professeur MacGonagall, vous n'enseignez pas la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que je sache? _Non. _ Alors... _ En ce qui concerne ma matière, interrompit le professeur Rogue, je trouve Lya tout à fait apte."  
Il y eut un grand silence, durant lequel les deux autres professeur présents se lancèrent des regards furibonds. Puis Umbridge reprit la parole. " Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle ait tous les BUSE necessaires... _ Elle les aura, je n'en doute pas. _ Et qu'elle soit acceptée à Poudlard. _ Elle a tout à fait le bon niveau de compétence. _ Qu'elle sache parfaitement... _ Professeur Umbridge, interrompit le professeur MacGonagall, vous n'enseignez pas les Potions, que je sache? _Non. _ Donc le professeur Rogue est le seul à pouvoir décider du niveau de compétence de Lya."  
Je n'avais rien dit durant toute cette scène et, bien que me sentant un peu gênée, je jubilais de voir Umbridge ainsi rabrouée. Et elle ne pouvait rien répondre au dernier argument de la directrice de Gryffondor. Elle préfera donc clore l'entretien.  
  
21 avril  
Hier, Fred et George ont fait quelque chose d'incroyable: ils ont récupéré leurs balais volants dans le bureau d'Umbridge, lancé un sort dans le Hall, faisant aparaître un marécage, et sont partis! Partis de Poudlard! De leur plein gré!  
Depuis, chaque élève de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle tente de faire un maximum de dégât pour causer un maximum d'ennui à notre très chère directrice.  
Je souhaite à mes amis de ne pas s'être causés d'ennuis et de pouvoir ouvrir leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes.  
  
15 mai  
Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar la nuit dernière, pour la première fois. Je ne doute pas que ma discussion avec Drago en soit la cause.  
En effet, nous avons enfin pû parler. J'assistais à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors quand il est venu vers moi et m'a glissé à l'oreille: "Ce soir, vingt-deux heures, devant la salle des trophées."  
Il était déjà au rendez-vous lorsque je suis arrivée. "Suis-moi, Lya."  
Il m'a mené dans de nombreux couloirs, dont certains que je ne connaissais pas. Nous sommes arrivés devant une fenêtre, qu'il a ouverte, et il est monté sur le toit de Poudlard. Il m'a fait signe de le suivre. Et je l'ai suivi.  
Il faisait nuit noire, mais la lune éclairait le parc de Poudlard ainsi que le lac, un peu plus loin. Nous étions haut, si haut... Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre condamnée, un peu plus loin de celle par laquelle nous étions montés, nous avons discuté.  
Il a commencé. "Tu as sans doute lu le Quibbler. _Oui, c'est vrai. _ Mon père est un Mangemort. Tu l'as lu, Potter l'a écrit. Potter... je le déteste... mais je voulais te le dire moi-même. Tous les Malefoy sont passés par Serpentard, et mon père suit le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis le début. Nous sommes une famille noble, au sang pur. Beaucoup de membres de cette famille sont des Mangemorts."  
Il s'est tu. Alors j'ai pris mon souffle et j'ai parlé. " Je me fiche que ton père soit un Mangemort. Je me fiche que tu sois de Serpentard. Je me fiche que tu haïsse mes amis. Normalement, tout cela m'aurait fait te haïr. Mais ce ne se passe pas normalement. D'abord, je t'aime. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression que mes origines me rattrapent."  
J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui et plongé mon regard dans le sien. "Je viens du mal, Drago, du mal absolu."  
J'ai levé la tête et fermé les yeux. " Je vais te raconter une histoire."  
Il était une fois les Mestlinn. Brian, le père, était photographe. Sally, la femme, l'aidait dans son métier. Ils avaient trois fils. L'aîné sappellait Gary, le second Greg. Le troisième, James, venait de terminer ses études. Tous trois étaient sorciers et avaient étudié à Poudlard. James comptait faire carrière dans le Quidditch, Greg aidait ses parents en attendant de trouver un travail et Gary travaillait la majeure partie du temps à l'étranger. Le meilleur ami de Gary se nommait Kilian. Ils vivaient tous très heureux.  
Hors, un soir froid d'hiver, après les fêtes, Brian trouva une femme qui était tombée dans leur rue. Elle était pâle, fragile et malade. Enceinte. Elle criait. Criait. On voyait qu'elle s'était donné des coups à elle même, qu'elle s'était frappé. Elle avait tenté de tuer la vie qui était en elle. Elle criait qu'elle détestait son bébé. Elle espèrait de tout son coeur qu'il soit mort-né. Elle accoucha dans le salon des Mestlinn. Mais le bébé n'était pas mort. C'était une petite fille. Sa mère tenta alors de la tuer, mais les Mestlinn s'interposèrent. Soudain, la femme se révèla telle qu'elle était réellement. Elle se leva et se dressa face à eux, belle, ténébreuse, puissante, mortelle. Et elle les maudit. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de force pour lancer le sort fatal, mais elle promit de revenir. Elle promit qu'elle tuerait son enfant et qu'elle tuerait les Mestlinn pour avoir tenté de l'empêcher de mettre fin à une vie dont elle seule pouvait décider le sort. Elle s'enfuit.  
La petite fille grandit, élevée par les Mestlinn. Ils savaient que sa mère reviendraient, les fils particulièrement avaient compris son pouvoir. Et elle revint, deux ans plus tard. Elle revint.  
Elle cria qu'à présent elle allait terminé ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle cria qu'ils auraient dû tuer eux-mêmes la petite. Qu'elle était un démon. Qu'ils auraient dû la maudire. Et Brian répondit qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais maudite. Qu'elle était un rayon de soleil de plus dans leur vie, un magnifique rayon de soleil. Il montra l'enfant à sa mère, lui montra comme elle était belle. Lui répéta qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais maudite et qu'ils ne la maudiraient jamais.  
La femme ricana. "Vous la maudirez, Mestlinn! Oui, vous la maudirez. Vous la maudirez pour CA!" Elle brandit sa baguette magique et la tourna vers Greg. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Elle le tua. Puis elle se tourna vers Gary. Puis vers James.  
Ainsi, elle tua les trois fils Mestlinn. Et elle riait. Oh, oui, elle riait. Si seulement tu avais entendu ce rire, Drago, ce rire affreux, si froid, si mauvais... je m'en souviens toujours. "Vous la maudirez! Elle sera un démon, et vous la maudirez! Vous maudirez l'enfant de Bellatrix Lestrange, la fille de celle qui a tué vos fils!"  
Je me suis arrêtée de parler, épuisée. Mais l'histoire n'était pas terminée. J'avais autre chose à dire. "Ils ne m'ont pas maudite, pourtant. Malgré tout le mal que j'avais amené dans leur vie, il ne m'ont jamais maudite, comme Brian l'avait promis. Jamais. Pas même Kilian. Ils m'ont aimé comme leur fille. A 11 ans, avant mon entrée à Poudlard, ils m'ont révélé qui j'étais et m'ont raconté ces nuits d'horreur. Je suis tombée malade, très malade, je ne comprenais pas ce mal, tout ce mal qui coulait dans mes veines, tout ce sang versé par une personne dont le sang était le mien. J'eu très peur. Ils me dirent que je ne craignais rien. Bellatrix Lestrange avait été emprisonnée à Azkaban le lendemain de sa seconde visite. Elle avait fait souffrir deux personnes de trop. Mais moi j'avais peur. J'avais peur d'elle, de moi, de mes origines. Voilà, Drago. Voilà ce que je suis. A présent, tu es le seul avec moi à le savoir, car depuis la mort des Mestlinn j'ai porté seule ce secret. A présent, tu sais, Drago Malefoy."  
Je me suis tue. Nous sommes restés silencieux un long moment. Puis il a parlé... " Bellatrix Lestrange... je la connais. _ Je la hais. Elle est le mal! Tous ces meurtres... _ Des meurtres de Moldus, et de personnes opposées au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père aussi a tué, et il tue toujours. Ta mère est une Mangemort comme mon père. Elle faisait son devoir. _ Je la hais. Elle a tué ceux que j'aimais. Et elle a voulu me tuer, moi. Elle le veut toujours. _ Alors affronte-la, et tues-la, toi."  
Je me retournais de nouveau vers lui pour sonder son regard. Je me souvins de mon rêve. Meurtres. Tueries. Vengeance. Sang.  
Soudain, je réalisais ce que j'allais devenir. Une femme belle, ténébreuse, qui parcourerait le monde et tuerait ses opposants, une femme plus puissante que Voldemort lui-même, qui n'aurait de pitié que pour celui qu'elle aime.  
Une larme coula sur ma joue.  
Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester un ange... mais je sus que j'étais encore un ange, pour l'instant, et que je le serais encore quelques temps, je sus que cette transformation serait longue, qu'elle avait déjà commencé.  
Je regardais Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes si semblables... deux démons, fils de démons.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, qui dura peut-être plusieurs heures, peut-être plusieurs minutes, peut-être plusieurs secondes. Le temps n'existait plus.  
Il n'existait plus rien d'autre que nous. Deux démons, si beaux, si ténébreux, deux anges-démons.  
L'étreinte se déssera, et nous dûmes partir. Nous échangèrent encore un long regard.  
Puis chacun rejoignit ses propres ténèbres.  
Nous sommes mi-anges, mi-démons. Deux anges-démons.  
  
31 mai  
Aujourd'hui a eu lieu le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Harry et Hermionne ont dû s'eclipser en plein milieu du match, appellés à une affaire urgente par le professeur Hagrid.  
Gryffondor a gagné, grâce à Ron. C'est à présent à nous de chanter "Weasley est notre roi".  
  
4 juin  
Je vois Drago Malefoy. A la bibliothèque. En cours. Il nous est difficile de nous parler. Nous voulons garder nos secrets pour nous. Personne ne doit savoir que les deux démons de Poudlard s'aiment. Personne. Personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes.  
Mais nous réussissons. Nous nous retrouvons la plupart des soirs, à cette petite fenêtre, et nous grimpons sur le toit pour rejoindre la nuit.  
Je ne fais presque plus de cauchemars.  
Nous parlons de notre passé, de notre présent, de notre avenir. Nous parlons de vengeance, de tueries. Nous parlons de ce que nous souhaitons accomplir.  
Mais nous devons attendre. Il est encore trop tôt. Il ne serait pas bon pour nous qu'on apprenne maintenant ce que nous sommes. Nous allons d'abord finir nos études à Poudlard. Puis nous disparaîtrons, pour réapparaître plus puissants que jamais.  
Certaines nuits, nous nous exerçons. Je lui apprends ce que m'a appris l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il me parle des agissements de son père.  
Drago m'a procuré un livre. Un livre sur la Legilimency.  
J'ai reçu ce livre il y a quelques jours. L'enveloppe venait du Ministère, et elle contenait un livre sans titre. Je ne doutais pas que Lucius Malefoy y avait également joint une lettre disant à Umbridge qu'elle pouvait me donner l'enveloppe. Ainsi, le livre échappa à son contrôle.  
Imbécile.  
Pour une fois qu'elle avait entre les mains une véritable arme...  
  
6 juin  
Je passe mon BUSE lundi, soit après-demain. Je révise avec mes amis de Gryffondor. Je révise avec mon ami de Serpentard.  
Et je lis le Livre.  
Je commence à apprendre. Cela me semble aisé. Très aisé. Peut-être trop, étant donné ce que ce devrait être.  
  
8 juin  
Le premier examen, celui de Sortilèges et Enchantements, c'est très bien passé. La première question était sur le Wingardium Leviosa.  
L'après-midi était consacré à l'examen de la Pratique. Je fus appellée en même temps que Drago, et nous nous encourageâmes mutuellement, discrètement.  
Ce fut très facile. Je vis Drago rater malheureusement quelques uns de ses sorts, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour lui.  
Mais il me reste encore deux semaines d'examen. J'y arriverais. Je connais la Magie.  
  
15 juin  
J'ai révisé durant tout le week-end, lisant en même temps mon livre de la Legilimency.  
  
18 juin  
Je ne pense pas avoir une excellente note à l'examen de Divination, car j'ai lu la mort de l'examinateur. Heureusement, je ne lui ai pas précisé la date exacte, ni que c'est moi qui le tuerais.  
  
Durant l'examen d'astronomie (qui s'est évidemment déroulé la nuit), nous avons assisté à une étrange scène.  
Pour la résumer, disons qu'Umbridge a renvoyé le professeur Hagrid de Poudlard et envoyé à l'hopitâl le professeur MacGonagall, qui tentait de s'interposer.  
Mais j'ai quand même réussi mon examen, car, au contraire de la plupart de mes camarades, je l'ai continué malgré la confusion générale. J'ai gardé mon calme. Cela devait forcément arriver, de toute manière.  
  
19 juin  
Aujourd'hui a eu lieu le dernier examen, celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry s'est soudain senti mal. J'entends des cris, en bas. Je vais les rejoindre.  
  
XIV: Mangemorts au Ministère (première partie) : 20 juin  
Mon récit va s'achever dans ces pages. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à raconter. Une seule bataille, la première de ma vie, la dernière de ce livre, car à présent je n'aurais plus besoin de journal.  
En descendant dans la salle communne, j'ai vu Ginny en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, Harry, Hermionne et Ron.  
Il fallait que je vienne.  
Harry devait parler à quelqu'un. Et il avait besoin d'aller dans le bureau d'Umbridge. Et il nous fallait faire le guet.  
Nous avons donné assez de temps à Harry pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Mais nous avons été pris.  
Cette fois, Drago n'a rien pû faire pour m'aider. Non seulement mes amis étaient présents, mais il n'était pas seul, lui non plus. Entouré de Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington et Pansy Parkinson, qui retenaient Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville (arrivé par hasard quelques instants plus tôt), ainsi que d'autres Serpentards, il nous a mené dans le bureau d'Umbridge. A un moment, il a tenté de m'offrir une opportunité pour m'échapper. Mais je n'ai pas saisi ma chance, lui faisant comprendre par un regard que je désirais rester avec les Gryffondors. Absurde et inutile sentiment de devoir envers mes amis. Mes amis. S'ils savaient qui je suis... alors qu'ils font tant de choses pour arrêter Voldemort, ils ont pour amie la fille de la pire des Mangemorts...  
Umbridge était là et elle tenait Harry et Hermionne. "Ainsi donc, Potter, vous avez tenté de m'avoir en envoyant ce bouffon (elle désignait Ron, Drago se mit à rire) me dire que l'esprit frappeur était dans une salle de Métamorphose alors que je savais parfaitement qu'il était dans la salle d'Astronomie et détruisait tous les télescopes, car M. Rusard m'en avait informé. Clairement, il vous était important de parler à quelqu'un. Mais à qui?"  
Devant le refus de Harry de répondre, elle envoya Drago chercher le professeur Rogue.  
Mes amis tentèrent de profiter de ces instants de silence pour échapper à ceux qui les tenaient. Pour ma part, Pansy Parkinson tenait mon bras dans l'étau de sa main. Mais je ne tentais rien. Je gardais mon calme. Certes, je n'étais pas comme Luna, à regarder bêtement par la fenêtre. Je me tenais droite et me servais de mes yeux.  
Je tentais de rencontrer les yeux d'Umbridge pour deviner ses intentions, mais elle évitait mon regard. Sans cela, j'aurais aisément pû utiliser la Legilimency.  
Bien entendu, je ne suis encore que novice, mais je connais les bases, depuis trois semaines que j'apprends sans relâche, ne m'arrêtant que pour réviser les BUSE. J'aurais pû trouver quelque chose qui me permis de savoir à quoi m'attendre.  
Mais elle bougeait sans cesse la tête. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer sur les Serpentards: ils ne connaissaient probablement rien de ses intentions.  
Le professeur Rogue entra. "Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice?"  
Il me lança un regard étonné, mais cela ne dura qu'un millième de secondes. Ce ne m'était pas suffisant.  
Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pû faire avec le professeur Rogue. Je n'avais pas d'intentions précises à son sujet. Mais j'aurais pû lui signaler quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un message d'alerte.  
A ce moment là, j'étais un peu perdue. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.  
Heureusement, Drago entra dans la pièce et sa présence me rassura. Il ne pouvait rien faire lui non plus, bien entendu, mais il était là.  
Umbridge demanda au professeur de Potions de lui fabriquer veritaserum, un serum de vérité.  
Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il lui faudrait au moins un mois.  
Nous étions en partie sauvés.  
C'est alors que je remarquais l'air d'Harry. Je reconnaissais cet air. Il se concentrait sur ses pensées, comme pour envoyer un message. Je savais qu'il en était incapable, mais si on avait lu ses pensées à ce moment, on aurait pû l'entendre... j'ignorais si c'était ce que le professeur Rogue faisait en cet instant. Mais je devinais que le message d'Harry était d'une importance vitale.  
Alors il cria. "Il a Patmol! Patmol est à l'endroit où il se tient!"  
Ce message n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Mais il était codé.  
Le professeur de Potions s'était stoppé. "Patmol? s'étonna Umbridge. Qui est-ce? _Aucune idée."  
Le professeur Rogue lança un dernier regard à Harry, et il se tourna vers moi. Je saisis ma chance, mais me heurtais à une barrière. Je ne pû m'empêcher de sursauter. Et je ne fus pas la seule. Le professeur avait intercepté mon intervention, et elle l'avait étonnée. Je le comprends. Personne ne sait que j'apprends la Legilimency depuis trois semaines. Heureusement personne, mis à part Drago, ne remarqua notre sursaut.  
En tentant d'entrer dans l'esprit du professeur, je comptais lui signaler que le message transmis par Harry était très important, et d'autre part tenter savoir ce qu'il en avait compris. Mais j'avais oublié l'Occlumencie. La science qui protège de la Legilimencie.  
Je pensais j'y arriver. Même si je n'avais jamais réellement testé mon pouvoir, je savais que j'en serais capable. Mais j'avais oublié l'Occlumencie...  
Cependant, il avait dû comprendre mon message. Il n'en laissa rien paraître et sortit.  
Je regardais Drago. Il avait compris ce qui s'était passé.  
Ne pouvant pas se servir du serum de vérité, Umbridge n'avait plus alors qu'une alternative. Nous torturer.  
Hermionne eut alors une bonne idée.  
Elle fit croire à Umbridge qu'elle allait lui révèler l'emplacement de l'arme de Dumbledore. Il n'y en a jamais eu. J'ignorais ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais éloigner Umbridge était déjà une bonne chose.  
Elle et Harry sortirent avec le professeur.  
Ne restait plus que moi, Luna, Ginny, Ron et les Serpentards. Car Umbridge voulait être la seule à connaître l'emplacement de l'arme.  
C'était parfait.  
Plusieurs Sorts furent lancés en même temps. Pour ma part, j'envoyais un Maléfice d'Entrave à Pansy Parkinson. Ginny fit fureur en lançant à Drago un sortilège de Chauvefurie.  
Je sortis. "Ne m'attendez pas! criais-je à Ginny. Je ferme cette porte. _ D'accord."  
Mais, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, j'ouvris le bureau d'Umbridge et, dès que je fus sûre que les Serpentards étaient inconscients, je m'agenouillai près de Drago et le débarassai du sortilège. "Désolée. Je dois y aller. _ C'est probablement un piège. _ Quoi? _ Un piège. Les Mangemorts vous y attendent, j'en suis sûr. _ Et elle? _ Aussi. _ Alors il faut que j'y aille. _ Dis ton nom à mon père. _ Je ne sais pas. Ce serait louche. Ils se douteront... _ Peu importe. Fais attention. _ Je ne suis pas stupide."  
Je courus dans les couloirs pour rattraper mes amis.  
Lorsque je les retrouvais, ils étaient devant la forêt interdite. Je ne posais pas de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait à Umbridge.  
Je compris que Harry souhaitait aller au Ministère de la Magie, département des Mystères, pour sauver un certain Sirius.  
Il y eut une dispute. Harry comptait y aller seul, mais nous voulions tous venir avec lui. "De plus, je ne sais même pas comment je vais y aller! C'est loin! _ Eux t'y conduiront, dis-je, montrant du doigt les Sombrals au loin."  
Mes amis se retournèrent. Seuls Harry, Luna et Neville pouvaient les voir, à part moi. " Combien y en a-t-il? demanda Ron. _ Deux, répondit Luna. _ Il en faudrait plus. _ Sept, au total, dis-je."  
Harry soupira. "D'accord, vous venez. Mais uniquement si il y a assez de Sombrals."  
Il y en eut assez.  
Le voyage fut un peu rude, mais nous arrivâmes à destination et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Nous passâmes par l'entrée des visiteurs. Harry connaissait le chemin: il l'avait vu en rêve. Hermionne m'expliqua en chemin qu'il avait rêvé que son parrain, le fameux Sirius, était capturé par Voldemort, et que, étant donné qu'il semblait comme "connecté" à l'esprit de Voldemort, il en avait déduit que c'était vrai.  
En moi-même, je doutais, connaissant la Legilimency, qui pouvait permettre de manipuler si aisément les esprits.  
Nous trouvâmesce que nous cherchions. Le département des Mystères.  
Je ne vais pas m'attarder à décrire cette scène de recherche, où Harry commença à douter de lui-même.  
Nous étions dans un couloir où chaque porte noire menait à une salle différente des autres. Toutes étaient étranges. Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de bibliothèque. Mais, à la place de livres, les étagères étaient remplies de sortes de sphères. "Harry? s'écria soudain Ron. _ Quoi? _ Regarde ça! Il y a ton nom dessus!"  
Je m'approchais d'eux. Ron observait une sphère de glace, sur laquelle était écrit, en gros, quelque chose comme "à la destination du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Harry Potter".  
Harry prit la balle malgré les doutes d'Hermionne.  
Derrière nous retentit une voix glaciale, qui me paraissait familière. " Très bien, Potter. A présent retournez-vous et donnez moi cela."  
Je me retournais. Ils étaient bien là. Les Mangemorts.  
Le premier d'entre eux, celui qui avait parlé, était Lucius Malefoy. Je reconnaissais les cheveux blonds, quasiment blancs, et la voix dont a hérité Drago, tout comme le regard, glacial, supérieur. "Donnez-le moi. _ Où est Sirius?"  
Les Mangemorts rirent. Et l'un de ces rires était celui d'une femme. Je reculais doucement et tentais de me cacher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie. Pas tout de suite. Pas devant les Gryffondors. "Je veux savoir où est Sirius! _ Je veux savoir où est Sirius! singea la femme.  
Ses paroles... entendre sa voix... je sentais soudain la tête me tourner. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait me faisait l'effet d'une plongée glaciale dans les télèbres.  
Ron bougea. " Ne fais rien! lui conseilla Harry. Pas encore. _ Vous l'entendez? Vous l'entendez? Il donne des instructions aux autres mômes comme s'il pensait que nous allions nous battre! _ Tu ne connais pas Potter aussi bien que moi, Bellatrix."  
Bellatrix. C'était bien elle. Je n'en avais jamais douté, mais entendre prononcer son nom était comme sentir une lame s'enfoncer en moi, comme sentir une plaie que l'on croyait refermée se rouvrir.  
Harry dit quelque chose, mais je n'entendais plus rien. Je n'entendis pas plus la réponse de Lucius Malefoy, ni le dialogue qui s'ensuivit.  
Je n'entendis que sa voix à elle. "Accio Proph... _ Protego! lança Harry. _ Oh! Il sait comment jouer, le petit bébé Potter, dit ma mère. Très bien, alors... _ Je t'ai dit non! s'écria Lucius Malefoy."  
Ignorée de tous, je restais sans bouger. La haine et la peur se mélangeaient dans mon esprit.  
Haine. Peur. Elle. Ma mère. Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Elle donna un ordre à un Mangemort, qui s'empara de Ginny. Un instant, je crû que c'est moi qu'ils allaient prendre. Je criais, mais mon cri fut silencieux, fort heureusement.  
Je ne la voyais toujours pas. Elle n'était qu'une ombre devant moi, cachée par Harry. Je sus qu'elle s'était rapprochée de nous et qu'elle avait enlevé sa cagoule, mais je ne la voyais pas.  
Elle dit encore quelque chose. Harry tenta de gagner du temps. "Pourquoi Voldemort veut-il cette chose? _ Tu OSES prononcer son nom! murmura Bellatrix."  
Harry s'apprêta à le prononcer encore, mais elle lui somma de se taire.  
Il dit encore quelque chose, et sa réaction fut violente. "STUPEF... _NON!"  
Je n'entendis plus rien à partir de ce moment précis. Plus rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Même plus sa voix à elle. Je sombrais malgré moi dans une semi-inconscience. Ils criaient tous, autour de moi. Mais je ne les entendais pas.  
Soudain, Harry nous fit un signe. "Quand je dirais: maintenant..."  
Cela me réveilla. Je me relevais tout doucement, prête à courir.  
J'attendis alors. Harry continua de discuter quelques instants. "MAINTENANT!"  
Nous renversâmes les étagères autour de nous pour nous enfuir. Course. Panique. Fuite. A tout prix.  
Je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne tentais pas de suivre les autres. La seule chose qui importait était de m'éloigner d'elle.  
Je me retrouvais dans le couloir. Je devançai les autres. J'ouvris une porte au hassard et entrais dans une pièce sombre.  
J'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Je les entendis fort, si fort...  
Alors j'eu peur. Je craignis ce qui allait entrer. Je sentais la terreur resurgir. Ce serait elle. Elle. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.  
Les pas poursuivirent néanmoins leur chemin. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Je restais là longtemps. J'écoutais, et je réfléchissais à ma position.  
Loin de Drago, je commençais sérieusement à douter de moi-même, de mes capacités, de mes pouvoirs. Que serais-je, face à elle? Qu'étais-je, par rapport à elle? Rien. De la poussière. Je me rendais compte que je n'étais probablement pas apte à l'affronter, pas cette fois. Je ne la tuerais pas, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais même pas la combattre.  
J'écoutais. J'écoutais les bruits de l'extérieur. Je les entendais tous. Tous. Cette salle était une sorte d'écho à elle toute seule, où résonnaient tous les bruits, toutes les voix, tous les cris du Ministère de la Magie. Je l'aurais volontiers nommée pièce-radio, mais ce mot est trop commique pour exprimer la terreur que je ressentais. J'entendis mes amis crier. Ils s'étaient faits prendre. J'entendis des Mangemorts crier. Des cris de rage. Puis un cri de victoire. Ils les avaient trouvé. Les Mangemorts les avaient trouvés, j'en étais sûre.  
J'écoutais dans l'obscurité. Et j'entendais. "Londubat? J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents." "De leur dode pas, Harry!"  
Des cris. De nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées. "Donne-la moi! Donne moi la prophécie!"  
Encore des cris. Le cri de Neville.  
Je ne pouvais plus sortir. Il faisait trop sombre. Mais je me décidais en entenda sa voix à elle, encore une fois. "Viens ici, tu peux faire mieux que cela!"  
Elle ne s'adressait pas à moi, je le savais. Mais cela n'importait pas. C'était un défi.  
Elle poussa un cri triomphant. Elle avait gagné son duel, apparemment. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma rage. Je voulais la combattre. Peu m'importait de perdre. Je voulais lui cracher toute ma haine à la figure.  
Elle avait ordonné aux Mestlinn de me maudire. C'est elle qui aurait dû le faire.  
Elle aurait dû me maudire, moi, le démon qu'elle avait créé avant de l'abandonner. Elle me haïssait. Et je la haïssais. Je voulais qu'elle me craigne. Je voulais qu'elle soit terrifiée par mon ombre comme j'avais été terrifiée par la sienne. J'allais la voir. J'allais lui parler. Enfin.  
J'entendis Harry crier. "ELLE A TUE SIRIUS! ELLE L'A TUE! JE VAIS LA TUER!"  
Non, il n'allait pas la tuer. Il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Mais moi, moi, je sentais qu'un jour, je serais de taille à l'affronter et à la tuer. Un jour, mais pas ce jour. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'allais me contenter de l'affronter, de me révèler à elle, de lui montrer qui je suis.  
Je me levais et réussi à sortir malgré l'obscurité.  
Il allait y avoir des règlements de compte.  
J'entendis leur cri, le cri de Harry, son cri à elle. Je me cachais dans un couloir. Je comptais lui tomber dessus dès que Harry serait parti.  
Mais j'entendis un autre cri. Toujours le sien, mais différent. "Maître, j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé... ne me punissez pas!"  
Je sus alors qui était là. Lord Voldemort en personne. Je ressentis une grande joie, la joie de l'entendre souffrir. Je souhaitais d'abord qu'il la punisse, puis me ressaisit. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Moi seule devais assouvir ma vengeance. Moi seule. Il pouvait la punir, mais il devait me laisser la tuer. Il ne devait pas la tuer.  
J'entendis... "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Il allait la tuer. La punir. Je me révoltais, mais me calmais brusquement. Je n'aurais qu'à le tuer, lui aussi. A cette simple idée, je me sentais bizarre. Le tuer... les tuer tous... tuer les Mangemorts, tuer Voldemort... tueries... je pensais à mes discussions avec Drago. Rêves de vengeance. Pourquoi m'arrêter à Bellatrix Lestrange? Pourquoi ne pas tuer son maître, lorsque j'en aurais la force?  
Et prendre sa place au sommet du monde... devenir une Dame des Ténèbres...  
Je me ressaisis. D'abord elle.  
J'entendis... "Quoi? Dumbledore!"  
Je compris. Il n'avait pas tenté de la tuer, elle. Il avait tenté de tuer Harry. Je ricanais tout bas et me rapprochais d'eux. J'entendis ma mère crier. "MAITRE!"  
Il était probablement parti.  
Je m'approchais et regardais.  
Je vis Dumbledore agenouillé auprès de Harry et lui parlant.  
Je vis Bellatrix Lestrange non loin d'eux, affallée à terre. Elle se releva soudainement, à l'insu de Dumbledore.  
Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle était consciente de ma présence...  
Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux froids aux paupières lourdes. Belle, bien entendu.  
Elle s'approcha doucement. Dumbledore ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Elle sortit de l'atrium et s'engouffrai dans le couloir où je m'étais tenue. Elle avait une démarche lente, décidée, déterminée, mais pleine de grâce, et qui me mettait soudain dans une terreur folle. Je reculais. Je reculais. Je m'engouffrais dans un autre couloir. Elle me suivit. Arrivée en face de moi...  
  
Et voilà pour ces chapitre! Merci pour les reviews, désolée, je n'ai pas encore répondu, mais toutes les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin du 15e chapitre (qui sera le dernier!). Au fait, j'ai trouvé comment faire et j'accepte désormais les reviews anonymes! Avant c'était pas que je ne voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas vu que j'avait coché "ne pas accepter...", alors désolé pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas pû m'envoyer leurs commentaires! Je vous invite à le faire maintenant, si vous voulez toujours! Bisous en tout cas, et à bientôt! Prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines environs... ça va peut-être faire enrager certains... mais je vous rappelle que si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite... nananère... 


	9. Chapitre 15

XV: Mangemorts au Ministère (deuxième partie) : 21 juin  
J'ai été interrompue. Harry est entré dans la Grande Salle et s'est approchée de la table de Gryffondor, sur laquelle j'écrivais, pour me dire que nous pouvions aller voir les autres à l'infirmerie.  
Ils vont tous très bien, fort heureusement. Pour ma part, j'ai une autre blessure que je cache. Celle que m'a causé ma mère. " Ainsi, tu es là. Pauvre petite chose... tu as peur, tu es terrifiée, aussi désemparée que le jour où j'ai tué ces trois crétins. Pauvre petit bébé... tu ne veux donc plus me tuer? Tu as fait tous ce chemin, entendu toutes ses choses, gaspillé toutes ces larmes, et arrivée devant moi, tu prends peur?"  
Bellatrix Lestrange ricana, et son rire me glaça. " Au moins, tu n'es pas totalement stupide. Te mesurer à moi n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps. Je suis forte, trop forte pour toi. _ Non! Je suis bien plus forte."  
Elle rit encore. " Tu retrouve la parole? Tu n'as plus peur? _ Je n'ai pas peur! Je ne vous crains pas! Je vous hais! _ Tu me hais? Haine, rage... pauvre petite chose... tu perds ton temps à me haïr. Tu es insigniffiante pour moi. Une batârde. _ Pourquoi avoir voulu me tuer? _ Je ne voulais pas de toi! _ Pourquoi? _ Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... imbécile! On ne résoud pas la vie en posant des questions! Tu n'es rien pour moi! _ Rien que le chant annonçant votre mort!"  
Elle se tut et me regarda fixement. " Ma mort... tu comptes donc toujours mettre fin à ma vie! Imbécile! Tu te heurteras à ma puissance! _ Elle n'est rien à côté de ce que sera la mienne! _ Je te tuerais! _ Non! Moi, je vous tuerais! Vous auriez dû me maudire! Me maudire! Moi, votre fille, votre démon! Je vous tuerais! _ Petite idiote!"  
Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je tentais la Legilimency. Elle me repoussa aussi aisément que si j'étais une mouche, et éclata de rire. " Vois-tu comme tu es insignifiante? Tu ne contrôle pas la Legilimency, quoique tu t'imagines! Ton pouvoir n'est rien, et ne sera jamais rien! _ Vous le verrez. _ Tu me fais rire! Tu es si bête! Aussi bête que l'a été ton père! Il croyait éviter la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa trahison! Quel imbécile! Et il croyait m'avoir, moi, me séduisant pour ne pas que je le trahisse! Oui, tu as hérité de sa bétîse."  
Mon père? Jamais je n'avais songé qu'elle m'en parlerait... " Ainsi donc tu es étonnée? Mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, tu n'es qu'une bâtarde! Ne t'imagine pas non plus être la fille de Rodolphus Lestrange, il ignore ton existence! Tu n'es la fille de personne! Tu n'es rien!"  
Je restais figée. Je sentais quelque chose en elle. De la peur. J'avais raison. Elle avait peur de moi. " Craignez-moi cependant, Bellatrix Lestrange, car c'est moi qui vous tuerais! Je sens la peur qui vous tient! Vous avez peur de moi! Et bientôt vous serez terrifiée! J'ai décidé de vous tuer, et je vous tuerais! _ Entêtée! Vois ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir!"  
Elle murmura quelque chose, et je sentis une immense douleur me traverser. Ce n'était pas le sortilège Doloris, non, c'était autre chose. La douleur ne dura qu'un instant, mais je la sentis laisser une marque sur mon bras gauche. Lorsque je le regardais, une coupure, qui en faisait la moitié de la longueur, saignait abondamment. Une coupure en forme de serpent; "Vois-tu? Vois-tu ce que c'est que la douleur? Vois-tu ce que je peux te faire? Je te ferais cent fois, mille fois pire si tu tente de m'affronter ou simplement si tu t'opposes à moi! En attendant, tu garderas cette marque! _ Je vous tuerais!"  
Elle ricana une dernière fois, et disparut.  
Je m'affalais par-terre, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre, et y restais jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror me trouve. Je mentis, disant qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé, que je m'étais cachée, et cachais difficilement mon bras sanguignolant.  
Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard. Harry resta un long moment avec Dumbledore. Moi, j'allais soigner ma coupure dans les toilettes des filles.  
Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'infirmerie voir mes amis, pas tout de suite.  
Je dû attendre le lendemain, le 20 juin. Harry est sorti avant moi de l'infirmerie, et lorsque je suis sortie à mon tour, je l'ai vu en compagnie de Drago, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ainsi que des professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall. Ils se sont séparés peu avant mon arrivée. Drago s'est retourné et m'a vue. Il a fait signe aux deux autres de partir sans lui. " Désolée pour ton père. _ S'ils croient qu'il va rester à Azkaban! Tout cela à cause de ce maudit Potter!"  
Il crachait se nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie. Je baissais les yeux. Je désirais malgré tout garder l'attachement qui me liait aux Gryffondors. Cela pouvait m'être utile. Et ils avaient été mes amis. Ils le sont toujours. Heureusement, Drago le comprend. " Je n'ai rien pû faire, Drago. _ Tu n'y es pour rien. _ Je l'ai vue."  
Il garda le silence quelques instants. " Elle t'a blessé? _ Au bras. Une coupure, qui ne sera jamais guérie, je le sais. _ Tu l'as montrée, à l'infirmerie? _ Non. Je l'ai cachée. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et on m'aurait posé des questions. Ce doit déjà leur paraître assez bizarre: je suis celle qui s'en est le mieux tirée. Officiellement, je n'ai eu que des égratignures. J'ai dit que je m'étais cachée, que j'avais eu peur, que personne ne m'a découvert. Ils m'ont crût. Je préfère en rester là. _ Et les Gryffondors? _ Ils m'ont crût, et ils ne me disent pas que j'ai été lâche. Au contraire, ils sont impressionnés que je m'en sois si bien sortie, et que j'aie été si habile pour me cacher."  
J'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Nous partîmes.  
  
27 juin  
Ron et Hermionne sont sorti de l'infirmerie. Ils vont bien.  
  
28 juin  
Dumbledore m'a fait venir dans son bureau et m'a demandé où je comptais aller pendant les vacances. J'ai dit que j'avais envisagé de rester seule chez les Mestlinn. Après tout, j'ai seize ans. Il a répondu: " Je ne doute pas de toi. Il est vrai que tu serais fort capable de vivre seule deux mois. Mais je ne t'y enverrais pas pour deux raisons: d'abord, la solitude et l'ennui vont de paire; ensuite, cela doit être dangereux."  
Alors je sû qu'il doutait de la cause de la mort de Brian et Sally Mestlinn, surtout après la mort de Greg, Gary et James quatorze ans plus tôt. Peu m'importe. Le tout, c'est qu'il ne découvre pas qui je suis.  
Il va m'envoyer dans un orphelinat Moldu. Et il pense que je ne vais pas m'y ennuyer. Heureusement, j'ai la permission d'emporter un hibou. L'une des surveillantes de l'orphelinat est une sorcière,et elle me le gardera.  
Je n'ai pas de hibou, et je n'ai pas voulu récuperer celui des Mestlinn.  
  
29 juin  
Umbridge à quitté Poudlard. En un seul morceau, je crois, mais pas en très bon état.  
Harry semble de plus en plus accablé par un chagrin dont j'ignore la raison.  
  
30 juin  
Aujourd'hui, l'année s'est terminée.  
Drago comptait donner une leçon à Harry, mais je le lui déconseillais, sachant comment réagiraient les membres de l'AD. Je comprends son désir de vengeance. A cause de Harry, son père est à Azkaban, et sa réputation est souillée.  
Mais je lui est vivement interdit de tenter quoique ce soit. Au bout d'une longue discussion, il s'est rangé à mon avis.  
Drago et moi avons beaucoup discuté, hier soir. Nous nous sommes retrouvé, comme d'habitude, sur le toit de Poudlard, enveloppés par un manteau de nuit. Nous avons parlé de ce que nous comptions faire pendant les vacances. Nous ne pourrons pas nous voir. Lui sera dans son manoir, moi dans mon orphelinat Moldu. A la fin, longtemps après la tombée de la nuit mais quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, il m'a conduit jusqu'à la Vollière. Il a appellé l'un de ses faucons, m'a fait tendre le poing et y a posé l'animal. Ce faucon, l'un des deux qu'il a reçu à Noël, est désormais mien. Puis nous sommes partis. Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la salle communne de Gryffondor avant de rejoindre celle de Serpentard. Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous à la tête du Poudlard-Express à l'arrivée dans la gare.  
Ce matin, après avoir fait mes bagages, je me suis regardé dans le miroir et, pour la première fois de ma vie, me suis comparée à ma mère.  
J'ai ses cheveux, de très beaux cheveux, mais les miens sont châtains- clairs tandis que les siens sont bruns.  
Je n'ai pas ses yeux, car les miens sont d'un bleu très clair, ce qui les rend si étranges, surtout quand on remarque la couleur des mes cheveux, mais j'ai son regard. Un regard qui, plus tard, je l'espère, sera capablede contrôler n'importe qui.  
J'ai une peau clair comme la sienne.  
Mais je ne suis pas elle. Je le découvre peu à peu. Mes craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Mes origines me rattrapent, c'est vrai, mais je ne serai pas elle. Je serai pire.  
Finalement, j'ai fait ce que les Mestlinn voulaient. J'ai accepté qui je suis. Mais je ne suis plus exactement celle qu'ils ont connu. Les années de mon passé heureux et bon en leur compagnie, ces années où j'étais un véritable ange, s'estompent peu à peu dans mes pensées pour laisser place à ces longues années qui feront mon avenir, où je serais un démon. Mais pour l'instant, cette année, et sans doute encore l'année prochaine, j'occille entre les deux, entre l'ange et le démon, entre mon rêve d'enfant et ma destinée. Je le sais. Et je m'accepte.  
Il m'aura fallu cette année à Poudlard pour me rendre compte que tout peut changer. Qu'il n'y a pas de certitude. Que des suppositions. Et que le bien le plus pur peut devenir le mal le plus beau. En quelques années.  
Mais je crois que le véritable détonnateur de ce changement qui s'opère en moi aura été Drago Malefoy. Car il est l'opposé de tout ce que j'ai été, tout en étant lié à moi inexplicablement. On dit que les contraires s'attirent et se complémentent. Dans notre cas, les contraires ne sont plus des contraires, car j'ai changé pour devenir comme lui.  
Et voilà que cette année de bouleversements se termine.  
Avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai lancé un dernier regard sur Poudlard et ai réfléchi à ce que j'avais fait cette année.  
Je suis montée pour la première fois dans la Poudlard Express. Une jeune fille rousse du nom de Ginny Weasley m'a sourit alors que j'étais seule et est devenue ma meilleure amie. J'y ai croisé pour la première fois les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy.  
Je suis entrée à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau, indécis, m'a placé dans les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Un lien entre mon passé et mon avenir. Entre le sang qui coule dans mes veines et celui que j'ai longtemps rêvé d'avoir. Entre l'ange et le démon.  
J'ai eu mes premiers cours. Cours avec les Serpentards, avec Drago. Cours avec les Gryffondors, avec Harry, Ron et Hermionne. Cours avec le professeur Rogue. Cours avec Umbridge.  
J'ai appris ce qu'était le Quidditch. Expliqué par Drago Malefoy. J'ai assisté à mon premier match. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. J'ai choisi Gryffondor. Mais j'avais autour de mon cou l'écharpe de Serpentard. Durant ce match, la colère m'a envahie. Puis j'ai lancé le Maléfice d'Entrave. Sans m'en rendre compte.  
J'ai fait partie de l'AD. J'ai appris de nouveaux Sortilèges.  
J'ai fêté Noël.  
J'ai appris la Legilimency.  
J'ai passé la Saint-Valentin avec Drago. Drago. Je lui ai dit... ce que je suis.  
J'ai...  
...j'ai affronté ma mère.  
La coupure sur mon bras saigne souvent, il m'est difficile de la cacher, mais personne n'a rien remarqué. Seul Drago le sait.  
A présent, je suis dans un wagon en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et j'écris mon journal.  
Bientôt, le train va arriver à destination. Je vais rejoindre Drago, nous allons nous dire au revoir, à bientôt peut-être. Nous nous enverrons des lettres tout l'été, pour passer le temps.  
Le temps...  
Dans quelques minutes, je dirais au revoir à Drago, et il me paraîtra court.  
Dans quelques heures, je serais à l'orphelinat, et il me paraîtra long.  
Le temps...  
Dans quelques années...  
Dans quelques années, nous serons des rois. Le Seigneur et la Dame des Ténèbres, qui tuerons tous ceux qui s'opposeront à eux. Je serais la plus puissante des Reines, et même Voldemort à côté de moi ne paraîtra avoir été qu'une brume posée sur le monde; comparé à un ouragan.  
Mais avant cela...  
Je suis faîte de Haine, de Colère et de Rage. J'ai pleuré, j'ai craint, et bientôt celle qui m'a fait subir cela pleurera et me craindra à son tour. Oui, Bellatrix Lestrange me craindra, elle me craindra plus fort qu'elle craint Voldemort, car je serais sa mort, car je tuerais ma propre mère, je mettrais fin à sa misérable vie faîte de crimes, plus abominables les uns que les autres.  
Son pire crime aux yeux du monde aura été de me créer.  
  
FIN  
  
Et voilà! Une fic de terminée!  
J'espère que cela vous a plu!! Bon maitenant les réponses aux reviews (depuis le temps que je dois le faire!!)  
  
lelfia: Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews! Comme je te l'ai dit, je travaille sur la suite, je la mettrais peut-être, mais pas tout de suite en tout cas!  
  
Samanta: Merci! C'est vrai que quand on écrit à la première personne, il ne faut pas se tromper! Mais moi je trouve ça bien! Si je publies la suite du Journal de Lya Mestlinn, ce sera différent et beaucoup plus compliqué... en fait, il y aura un mélange entre la première et la troisième personne!!! Mais j'ai lu tes poèmes et je les trouve chouette, continues toi aussi! Et si tu te sens plus à l'aise à la troisième personne, c'est à la troisième personne qu'il te faut écrire! Bonne chance!  
  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer! 


End file.
